Decoding
by Dancing Peony
Summary: Laxus Dreyar was entirely too many things: too hot, too rich, too manipulating. And he has his sights set out for a certain, unsuspecting Heartfillia. AU LaLu.
1. And the Games Begin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fairy Tail_ (Hiro Mashima does), because if I did, Laxus would have never left at the end of the Battle of Fairy Tail arc and make me cry buckets. He's too hot for that exile crap, even if he was granted return at the end. This disclaimer shall stand for the rest of the story, thank you very much. Enjoy and please, leave a review at the end! (:

* * *

**Decoding**

_Laxus Dreyer was entirely too many things: too hot, too rich, too manipulating. And he has his sights set out for a certain, unsuspecting Heartfillia_.

**Chapter One**

**_And The Game Begins_**

* * *

Lucy rolled her shoulders tiredly after she filed the last of the patient information papers into a file folder. After feeling a pop from her back, she sighed and stretched. Working as a receptionist in a small, successful, privately-owned animal clinic wasn't exactly a bag of excitement, but she loved interacting with of the regular patients—the animals. Plus she enjoyed helping out the Strauss siblings that hired her.

Being a receptionist was fairly easy, even with the tedious paperwork.

It was only four-thirty anyway, and the sky was still a brilliant shade of golden yellow. Lucy often came to the clinic afterschool to earn some money for the apartment she rented as well as saving up for the tremendous fee needed to get into Fairy Tail High School. Lucy has been saving up money ever since she ran away from home, just in case she failed the entrance exam for the upcoming semester.

But of course, even that wouldn't be enough. She just _have_ to pass the exam.

"Thank you so much Mira-nee, Carla's feeling a lot better now." A small, blue pigtailed girl came out of the checkup room with her white cat in her arms. She bounced over to Lucy and bowed. "You have a nice day, Lucy-san!"

Lucy giggled at the twelve year old, "You too, Wendy."

"Lucy? You know you don't have to come here every day and work yourself so hard," Mirajane, the owner of the animal clinic and friend, scolded Lucy in a soft tone when she came out of the back room. "You haven't gotten any rest since you started studying for that exam."

Mirajane Strauss was one of the three and the oldest of the Strauss siblings. Mirajane took over the family clinic when she graduated high school, and has been running it with her younger sister, Lisanna, and brother, Elfman ever since.

Lucy rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly at the white-haired beauty and smiled, "Ah, it's not a problem, Mira-san! The exams are over now, plus Elfman is still at judo practice, so I figured I should come here and help out."

"But you've been here every day of the week, Lucy! I should raise your pay if you continue to come so often."

"That's completely unnecessary, Mira-san!" Lucy widened her eyes. Her pay was good enough as it was for only needing to show up four out of the seven days in a week—Mira had made sure to give her a little extra for her savings, and that was why Lucy wanted to help out more often. She was already overpaid.

"Then you should go home and rest. I insist, Lucy." Mirajane said to the sixteen-year old blond. Her short, upward ponytail swayed to the left with the movement of her head tilt as she watched the blond grab her belongings slowly in defeat. Mira smiled; Lucy was like a little sister to her, and she wanted nothing more than Lucy's wellbeing.

Lucy heaved a sigh as she stepped out into the street. It was so typical for Mirajane to fuss over her health, which she can firmly assure, that she was _more than fine._ Mira has been like this ever since she learned about her escape from home and the fact that she's living alone.

Really, there was no need for anyone to baby her around. She was Lucy Heartfilla, strong and perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"Someone please catch this robber! He has stolen my purse, help!"

Lucy cracked her knuckles when she spotted the purse snatcher running her way; it was a good thing Elfman taught her some self-defense judo moves, too.

. . .

Laxus Dreyar was bored.

With his soundPod neglected on his neck, he was staring out the limo window with a lack of interest. To his right, a man with waist-length green hair typed away on his computer.

As the Student Body President of Fairy Tail High School, an elite school for the rich, Laxus was given many liberties. He can do as he pleased and everyone would worship him. No one would dare go against his words as he was the heir to the powerful Dreyar Corps as well as the grandson of the school's headmaster, Makarov.

But the school has been so…bland lately.

Under normal circumstances, Laxus would have a few beautiful girls surrounding him in the limo, entertaining him as he pleased. But those girls had become boring no matter how often he switched them around. Most of them are daughters of rich businessmen, but, with so many of them swarming around him all the time, they've become painfully dull.

"Laxus."

Laxus looked away from the window briefly to his green-haired Vice President. "What is it, Freed?"

"I've taken care of the list of the students who passed the entrance exam for the next semester," Freed replied, used to Laxus' polite-but-menacing-without-trying responses. "There are eleven. Would you like to look over them?"

"How many of them have perfect scores?"

"Only two."

"Then just show me the two," Laxus said absentmindedly. Ever since his old man started the scholar-funding program, more and more commoners were trying to squeeze their way into the elite school. It was completely absurd, so it was up to him to keep as many of them _out_ as possible. As the Vice President typed the two names into his computer so he can pull their student profiles up, something outside of tinted window caught Laxus' attention. "Stop the car."

The black limo immediately halted at his order. He rolled down the window to get a better view of what was transpiring outside. A man in black seemed to have snatched a middle aged woman's purse and was bolting away as the woman screamed for help. Laxus almost laughed at the robber. _What a pathetic scum, stealing from the weak in daylight. _Commoners—they were weak, all of them. He could squish any one of them with a mere lift of his foot.

He lifted a hand to motion the driver to carry on, but then stopped mid-track when he saw a girl running to counter the robber. His eyes widened slightly when the busty blond swiftly kicked the black-clad man in the stomach and grabbed his arm while he was down and pinned it to his back to restrain movement. _Hmmm._

"Laxus—where are you going?" Freed asked when the spiky haired blond stepped out of the limo. He closed his mouth when he saw the chilling glare the President gave him. With a sigh, he closed his green eyes. "I'll wait in the car."

The man was fairly easy to take down—it seemed that this was the first time the man had any experience in criminal activities, or he would have been stronger. Lucy performed the most basic restraining technique and that was already enough to keep the man down and unconscious—after her "Lucy-kick" to the abdomen, that is. Nevertheless, she was pretty damn impressed with herself.

The middle aged lady finally caught up to them and let out a relieved gasp. She thanked Lucy over and over again with grateful tears. Lucy laughed nervously, "Ah h-ha, it was nothing, really. He was easy to take down."

"That was very impressive."

Lucy turned at the sudden voice that interjected them. The young man before her was tall, towering over her crouched form. His wild blond hair seemed to glisten in the late afternoon sun, but what really captivated her were his eyes. Those stormy blue orbs smiled charmingly down at her, and the healed, lightning bolt shaped scar down his right eye only made him more attractive.

"I've called the police, they should be here any moment now," he said, dropping his expensive-looking phone back into his pant pocket. It was then Lucy recognized who he was—not necessarily the name of the man, but rather the uniform he wore. He donned black slacks and a crisp white dress shirt; the first three buttons were unbuttoned showing off his toned chest. A standard red double-breasted blazer was hanging across his wide shoulders, his arms absent from the sleeves. He was a student from the elite Fairy Tail High School.

He offered a hand and Lucy, dumbstruck for a moment, blinked and finally took it. She was pulled into her feet as his touch remained light. "Uh-um, thanks," Lucy said awkwardly. When he didn't let go of her hand, her eyes ticked and she tried to pull away. "Ano…can I help you?"

The young man released his hold, "Ah, I'm sorry," he bowed, "Laxus Dreyar."

Lucy blinked again, confused and then realized that he had just given her his name. The name sounded familiar, but she just couldn't quite put a finger to it. She shrugged; if she gets accepted into Fairy Tail, she'll learn it fast enough if he was in any of her classes. Now, it was only fair to return the favor. "Lucy Heartfilla."

He smiled charmingly; however, Lucy felt that there was more to the smile. It almost looked…sinister. Almost. The sound of police sirens broke their stare and Lucy was suddenly alerted. "Okay, well, if that's all you needed to know, then I should be on my way. See ya'!"

She quickly left the scene, leaving Laxus alone with the unconscious purse snatcher. _Lucy Heartfilla, huh? Interesting._ His smile dissolved as he walked back into his limo. "Freed," Laxus drawled after he settled into the comfortable leather seat. "Look up Lucy Heartfilla for me."

Freed looked up with a raised brow. "Blond hair, brown eyes?" he asked.

"How did you know?" it was Laxus who raised his brows this time.

Freed said nothing, only to turn his silver computer around. The page was filled with a blue haired girl and Lucy Heartfilla's student information. "Lucy Heartfilla, along with the other girl, are the only ones who passed the entrance exam with a perfect score."

Stormy blue eyes scanned over the picture on the profile. She was average looking—the shoulder-length blond hair and chocolate eyes, both were painfully average. Her smile, however, radiated innocence. _All the better,_ Laxus grinned wolfishly, showing off his two sharp canines.

"Send those two the acceptance letter, Freed, and find me every inch of information you can about this…_Heartfilla_."


	2. What's in a Name

**A/N: **I got so many positive responses with just the first chapter alone, and that was really a confident boost for me. A big thank you to those of you lovely readers who alerted and/or favorited Decoding! Reviewers — _XxShyxX, CloverPiece, GingerLily01, Elonore (guest), Fadedwriterpiece, PixeyLane, _and_ XxCherryXJellyxX_ — I'm so blessed and happy that you all took the time to leave me a review, I love you!

_Elonore:_ I'm excited to know that I have a French follower, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

Enjoy chapter two, and don't forget to tell me your thoughts at the end!

* * *

**Decoding**

_Laxus Dreyar was entirely too many things: too hot, too rich, too manipulating. And he has his sights set out for a certain, unsuspecting Heartfillia_.

**Chapter Two**

**_What's in a Name_**

* * *

Freed strolled down the large hallway of Fairy Tail High School with a yellow file folder in his hand, his leather shoes clicked softly on the elegant, brown mélange marble floors. The file contained information on Lucy Heartfilla, something Laxus had ordered him to research about for the past two days. Having the connection and power, people-searching had become something almost like a past time to Freed.

Two girls smiled and waved at the passing male, which he responded by a detached nod. Upon reaching the mahogany doors to the student council office that also served as Laxus' personal office, Freed knocked once before entering. The spacious room was dark, saved for the little sunlight pushing past the heavy, drawn shades. The first person he saw was not the spiky blond, but an alluring female. The female's eyes narrowed slightly when she saw the Vice President.

"You've got company," she slurred disappointedly. Red painted lips pulled down into a frown.

She was situated awfully close to the seated blond, but Laxus didn't seem to mind and only rested his chin on his hands habitually. He eyed the folder and without even looking at the female companion besides him, said: "It's time for you to leave, Ayame."

There was relief of ridding himself of her present in his voice, although Freed was the only one who could detect it.

The girl, now known as Ayame, sighed and strutted out the office when she can't seem to hold the President's attention anymore. When she stepped past Freed, he noted that she was the daughter of Dai and Jean Hirose, founders of Japan's top boat company.

The Hirose had been spreading their influence over seven different countries in the past few years; Freed acknowledged that Laxus was most likely only showing interest in Ayame to get closer to the Hirose Company for business gain.

"Well?" Laxus inquired when Ayame disappeared behind the doors.

"I've collected all the information you wanted on Lucy Heartfilla. She has quite an interesting profile."

"Oh?" Laxus' eyes sparkled as he motioned for the Vice President to have a seat. "Do tell."

"Lucy Heartfilla transferred to Love & Lucky Public High School the second week her first year, reasons not confirmed. She now lives alone in a small apartment complex down on Magnolia Street," Freed reported without the need to look at the file. He slid the folder across the table. "She is the daughter of Layla Heartfilla, deceased, and Jude Heartfilla, founder of the Heartfilla Konzern."

That got Laxus' full, undivided attention. The name _Heartfilla_ did strike some curiosity in the blond, Freed was sure of it, but he had thought nothing of it then. Upon hearing the Heartfilla Konzern, it suddenly made sense. It was a successful company in Japan, but the Heartfillas didn't profit the Dreyar Corps the slightest and were deemed unimportant in Laxus' eyes. Nevertheless, Freed knew that this girl was proving to be a bewildering mystery to the President, and he would stop at nothing to figure her out…and then break her.

"The letters were sent out, Lucy Heartfilla should be informed," Freed said, rising from his seat. His work was done, for now. "Should I bring Ayame Hirose back?"

"No." The terse response was enough to tell Freed that he was no longer interested in the Hirose heiress anymore, as he most likely have already secured any future business relations. Laxus' superior, calculating intelligence of the business world was a result of his father drilling business lessons into him at a young age—he can be pretty scary for a seventeen-year-old. "But, I _do_ want you to arrange a small welcoming party for the two incoming scholars."

With much respect, Freed nodded and left the office. He'll have the whole thing planned and ready within the day. He was used to it, especially if it concerned someone of the President's object of interest.

. . .

It was getting significantly darker outside when Lucy reached her street. She loved the color of the sky when the sun only left a line of orange across the horizon as the night engulfed the city. The stars were very bright today, along with Lucy's smile.

She teetered across the edge of the sidewalk, keeping an eye on the ground so she won't miss her step.

A biker rode by her. "Don't miss your step and fall, Lucy-chan," he warned as he always did.

As Lucy reached her humble apartment, she made a beeline to the mailbox attached to the side of the building. It has been a week since she took the exam for Fairy Tail. A rush of nervousness coursed through her body and each step she took slowed as the rusty mailbox came into view.

"Bills…bills…junk…junk…ad…" she was almost afraid to look through the pile anymore, but then an ivory envelope peeked out from the bottom. She stuffed the rest of the mail back into the box as she examined the letter. _Fairy Tail High School_ was printed in gold calligraphy across the front.

Lucy opened the envelope without caring to be gentle on the soft material. "This is it," she breathed, pulling the light-salmon colored paper out with slightly shaky hands. The paper was thicker than regular printer paper and rather crisp.

_"__Lucy Heartfilla—we gladly inform you that you have passed the Fairy Tail entrance exam."_

Lucy's eyes widened. "YES! YES YES YES YES!"

"Keep it down, brat! You are disrupting the neighbours!"

"Oops," she smiled at the landlady apologetically, shrinking back with fear. The landlady gave her quite an intense stare before retreating back into the apartment. The excitement came rushing back. "I can't believe it!" she squeaked, this time at a notably lower tone.

_Take that, father_, Lucy grinned. She wanted to prove she wasn't just some prissy daughter of a business man who only relied on power and money. She _can_ make her own living and even get into the prestigious Fairy Tail High School _without_ the influence of the Heartfilla Konzern.

It wasn't until a droplet of water marred the salmon-colored paper did she realize that it was her tear. She wiped her face with the back of her sleeve, her smile spread. She was so proud of herself.

"Excuse me."

Lucy yelped and threw her hands up at the sudden voice. She was in between an alley-like space between two apartments, and a figure was looming over her. _I'm going to get robbed! Or stabbed! Or…_ she shivered; hands instantly shot up into a defensive stance, O_h, my God, sexually harassed! _

"Heartfilla-san, please, I mean you no harm."

"How did you know my name?" Lucy gritted suspiciously. "Did father send you?"

The male only cocked his head, his long, green hair swiftly followed. He didn't look particularly dangerous; his clothes looked too sophisticated to be some lowlife mugger/thug and she didn't recall anyone working under her father having long, green hair.

"My name is Freed Justine, Vice President of the student council in Fairy Tail."

Lucy flushed; damn it, she looked like a complete fool in front of one of her future council members. Lowering her hand to her sides, she stepped out of the alley and bowed to the handsome Vice President. "I'm so sorry!"

"No worries Heartfilla-san. I am just here to deliver your uniform," he handed her a red bundle folded and neatly wrapped in shining plastic. Lucy took it, careful not to drop the precious uniform. He then handed her an invitation. "Our President would like to host a welcoming party for the scholars. Please make your presence on Sunday night. Dress casual."

"O-okay," Lucy blinked.

The Vice President bowed with one hand behind his back, turning around to the sleek limo parked in front of the apartment.

_A welcoming party, huh? I almost forgot parties were how the rich society functioned, _Lucy sighed and started walking. Before closing the door to the apartment, she looked up to the sky.

_I got into Fairy Tail, mama. I__f only you can see me now... I'm so happy._

. . .

"Freed."

Said male was close behind the President, ready to report any minute. "Lucy Heartfilla and Levy McGarden are both here. The rest of the student body is getting restless, should I make the announcement now?"

Laxus peered down from the second floor balcony. The "small" party was grand, as it was to be expected from the doings of the loyal vice president. Close to every student of the school had come to attend, not so much because they cared about the new scholars, but the mere fact that it was _Laxus Dreyar_ who's hosting it.

He spotted the blond female from the corner of the ball room. She was looking around frustrated, clearly feeling out of place.

"Yeah," he snapped his fingers, "let's get this started."

. . .

Lucy was pissed. Freed had told her to dress casual, and that was exactly what she did. She really wasn't about to go out and buy herself a gown, anyway, since she didn't have that kind of money. But the stares some people were giving her were making her mad. She should have known this was going to happen, after all, her father has made her go to enough parties before she left. She knew how the people were.

But so what if her outfit can't compare to some of these expensive dresses?

She found her short white dress, decorated with blue patterns on the back, and long, knee high white socks to be rather comfy. _And every fashionable, _she scowled inwardly.

"Ano…" A girl came up to Lucy timidly; her hands were clasped together in front of her nervously as her eyes displayed hope. She was short, about half a head shorter than Lucy. Her sky blue bangs were brushed back with a colorful bandanna while the rest of her hair barely touched her shoulders. "Are you…one of the scholars?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm Lucy Heartfilla," Lucy was relieved to find someone like her. The girl wasn't wearing an expensive gown either; instead, she donned a simple yet cute orange heather-top dress.

"I'm Levy McGarden, nice to meet you!" she replied happily. "I was so worried that I was the only one accepted into this scholar-funding program. Fairy Tail is very strict on who comes in, I heard only those who scored a perfect hundred on the exams are admitted."

"Eh? That's pretty harsh…" But that meant she must have scored perfectly!

"Yeah, you either have to have the money or the brains to come here."

Lucy seconded that. Without her father's money, she can only rely on herself and her hard work. But it was all worth it in the end. "Fairy Tail _is_ a wonderful school, and it's great that they started this funding program," Lucy said, flashing a sweet smile at Levy. "I hope we can become good friends, Levy-chan! After all, us 'commoners' have to stick together, ne?"

"Of course!"

The two girls giggled softly and conversed amongst themselves. It was pure, dumb luck that they met—they had so much in common!

"May I please have your attention for just a few minutes," someone announced through a microphone, his voice amplified throughout the ball room. It was Freed. "Tonight we are here to welcome two intelligent beings in joining Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfilla and Levy McGarden, please step up on the stadium."

The spotlight swung to the girls' direction, making the crowd turn their heads to the duo. The shorter girl audibly gulped; it seemed that she wasn't used to all the attention suddenly directing at her. Lucy squeezed Levy's shoulder gently, showing some reassurance as they both walked up to the Vice President.

Once they took a stand next to him, Freed gave them a minuscule of a smile before addressing the students again. "They will be part of us starting tomorrow, please take care of them, everyone." Lucy and Levy both bowed right after, earning some applause from the crowd. There were whispers; most of them seem detached with obvious boredom etched on their faces, but some were giving them curious once-overs.

"I hope you both enjoy the welcoming party." There awe as the host of the party, in a casual purple dress shirt and black pants, walked across the room. He was stunning. Girls all around batted their eyelashes at him as he walked past.

The only thing Lucy could do was to blink blankly. By the way he carried himself, she knew he was important. Very important.

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilla," he took her hand and grazed his lips across her knuckles. Some gasps could be heard in the crowd, but Lucy was too stunned to pay attention. "Laxus Dreyar, as you know from the first time we met, also the President of the Student Body Council."

"Um, nice to meet you…" Lucy replied. It finally clicked...she finally knew where she'd heard of him. When she was shadowing with a group of students around the school, the leader had briefly mentioned all the seated members in the student council but she didn't pay the names any special attention. She just had no idea she bumped into _the_ student body president that day... Glancing at Levy for help, Lucy only got a apologetic smile and a thumbs up from the girl as she slipped away from the stage to get away from staring eyes.

"Can I interest you in a drink?" Laxus asked, nodding to the refreshment table. When he saw the suspicious look on her face, he chuckled. "Don't worry, it's sparkling water."

"I...guess?"

Laxus excused himself and swiftly made his way to the table. The Vice President came up next to him as he grabbed a glass. "Laxus, there are a number of girls demanding to know why you're giving the scholar student special attention."

Laxus smirked. "Just keep them away from her. Entertain them…I do not want any interruptions."

"Of course."

Lucy eased up when it looked like some of the girls stopped giving her the evil stare. She had taken liberty in hiding herself by some giant potted plants. _It was pretty rude of me to leave the President, but, whatever._ This event was pretty boring, all in all, and she really wanted to go home.

"There you are." She jumped as the hairs on her arms stood on end. _Shoot, what's with these people scaring me half to death?_

The spiky haired President handed Lucy the glass of sparkling water and smiled. She took note that he smelled really good with a pinch of spice. She was sure the cologne was name brand, just like everything else he has on.

"It was nice of you to host a welcoming party. You don't have to do that, you know," Lucy started, trying to make a conversation. It _was _a nice notion on his part. She suddenly found herself following him on a small walk. They were out of the ball room and in an empty hallway within seconds. "Ano, is there something you want from me?"

"Ah, I do have some questions for you," Laxus assented. His dark gaze was piercing. "The exam…it seemed that you passed with flying colors."

Lucy blushed. "I did study a lo-"

"I wonder…You didn't even have to take the and you would of gotten in with money," he cut her off.

She immediately closed her mouth. Her blush was no longer there as she furrowed her brows deeply. What he asked sounded innocent enough, but there was the underlying tone of coy. Laxus Dreyar had this type of air around him—that dangerous without even trying type—it was starting to worry Lucy.

"What are you trying to say, President?" she inquired.

"What I'm trying to say, Lucy _Heartfilla_," Laxus stressed the name. He wanted to figure out her secret. "You could have used some monetary means to get in—or even," he leaned awfully close to her face, "some more intense, _intimate_ means."

The girl abruptly took a step back. He was starting to aggravate her, he could tell by the way her face was intensifying into an angry scowl. "It's very common. In fact, there are some girls here who did _exactly_ that. That other scholar—she too, maybe she-" Cool liquid suddenly made contact with his face. Laxus raised his brows, surprised as sparkling water dripped down from his perfectly styled hair, forehead, and cheeks down to his shirt. The girl in front of him was holding out an empty glass; her frame shaking slightly.

_"__You,"_ her head was down, blond strands of hair was curtaining her face. "Are a pretentious scum. I may not know Levy for too long, hell, I just met her today! But I know she's not the type of girl who would do that kind of stuff. I don't care how much influence you have in the business world, don't you _ever_ label me or Levi as the type of girl who gives a rats' ass about power and money, much less _yours!_"

The sound of shattering glass on the marble floor echoed throughout vacant hallway; crystal shards glistened under the light, and Lucy left without caring about the possible consequences her actions may bring in the future.


	3. Some Kind of Compromise

**A/N: **The month of June had been pretty exciting—I went to NY for my sister's wedding (I was the maid of honor ^^) and short vacation. It was lovely, and I met a lot of new people! Anyway, I should have been back the 24th, but thunderstorms in my hometown delayed my leave till the 28th. The reason this chapter took so long was because I have a busy work schedule; also, those of you who received an alert for a new chapter yesterday, I'm sorry I had to take the chapter off because the system was down and a scene got cut (I had to edit/revise it). But yeah, excuses are only excuses...

A small disclaimer for _OHSHC_ episode 15 and _Maid-sama!_ episode 8 because some of the ideas in this chapter is inspired by them. Thank you reviewers and guest reviewers for leaving these nice comments! Please, enjoy this chapter and I would love it if you all continue to support Decoding! *O*

* * *

**Decoding**

_Laxus Dreyar was entirely too many things: too hot, too rich, too manipulating. And he has his sights set out for a certain, unsuspecting Heartfillia_.

**Chapter Three**

**_Some Kind of Compromise_**

* * *

"Perfect."

Lucy nodded approvingly at her reflection in the small body mirror. Her blond hair fell past her shoulders like two silk curtains, a cute star-ornamented hairband served to hold a handful of hair into a side ponytail. Taking a step back, Lucy admired the pristine Fairy Tail uniform.

The red blazer was customized to fit her body—not too tight, but certainly not too loose (she idly wondered how the school got her body measurements down with such precision). The Fairy Tail logo was stitched on the right chest, indicating that she was officially part of the prestigious school. Instead of the black slacks male students wore, the female uniform had red and black plaid skirts that rested mid-thigh. The material was so soft, like velvet.

She looked just like any other girl in high school, saved for the fact that her uniform reeked of rich people elegance and, she wouldn't doubt, cost ten times more. In fact, the cost of the uniform alone would probably have left a nice sized dent in her savings if the scholar program didn't offer to pay for it.

It really was heaven-sent; Fairy Tail was known for being a school only for the higher society, up until two years ago when Headmaster Makarov tossed the intelligent, hard working bunch of "commoners" the scholar-funding program.

Lucy smiled with serenity. That was the primary reason she decided to go there. Because she knew she was capable. It really was no surprise she got in, and she should have no problem with it staying that way just as long as she keeps up her 4.0 GPA.

"What's with the smile, Luce? Ye look creepy."

Lucy jumped, startled at the intruding snicker behind her. A pink and blue blob peeked out from the corner of her mirror, realization making her eyebrows knit closely together in anger.

"Natsu!" she threw the closest thing around her—a hairbrush. "What did I tell you about coming into my apartment unannounced? At least use the_ door_!" she chastised, flailing her arms at the opened window. An eye twitched irritably when her salmon haired friend paid no mind to her reprimands; instead he continued to scratch his long time companion's back with a goofy grin etched on his face.

He even had the nerve to lie leisurely on her bed! It was a wonder how he didn't get caught by her strict, no-nonsense landlady, with his record of breaking into her apartment at least twice a week—and she lived on the second floor! What was he, a salamander?

"Awe, you're too uptight! Ain't she, Happy?" Natsu asked the blue cat. Happy meowed in return, like he agreed wholeheartedly to what his owner said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She became friends with the goofball shortly after she ran away from her high status life—he was the one who accepted her with an open heart and helped her settle down. In one year, they became inseparable. He was never too shy to show up in her apartment unannounced, sometimes even barging in while she was bathing. But that was Natsu Dragneel—annoying, loud, stupid at times—and she still loved the boy to death.

"What are you and Happy doing here anyway? You're going to be late for school." As if Natsu was ever on time, anyway. "And you're going to make me late on my first day."

"I came to wish you good luck!" Natsu smiled genuinely. Of course he was sad that his best friend was leaving, but she was happy with her decision and he will support her. He cracked his knuckles with a playful fire in his eyes, "If any of these stuck up rich jerks bully you, tell me! I'll be sure to blast them-"

He never got to finish as Lucy pulled him into a warm, thankful hug. Happy purred.

. . .

"Did you know that Laxus Dreyar is actually Headmaster Makarov's grandson? He's the next heir to the infamous Dreyar Corps!"

"Dreyar...Corps?"

"Yeah! By the way, where did you go last night? I thought you were with the President so I tailed him when he slipped back into the ballroom. You would not believe what I saw though; it looked like somebody bumped into him or something because the front side of his shirt was wet...and he did not look too happy. That weird twisted scowl was enough to scare me home."

"Wait, Levy, we are talking about the student body president, right? He's the _heir_ to _the_ Dreyar Corps?"

"Mhmm, that's what I said."

"Awe, _crap._"

. . .

The first week had been relatively peaceful, much to Lucy's relief. The teachers were indifferent about having scholars, and the students―the nicer ones―were friendly enough to strike up a conversation here and there. And aside from the occasionally whispers and chatter about her in the halls, Lucy really has been enjoying Fairy Tail.

Now second week in, she continued to avoid the president for obvious reasons, though he made no sign of appearance or want for communication―not that Lucy was complaining. She found out that he was a grade ahead of her, so there was a slim change to none of crossing paths. She also taken up avoiding any questions people threw at her about her past or family. She would, of course, tell stories about her mom with endearment, but ever once mentioned her estranged father. Whatever the case, she just didn't want anyone to find out or bring up her relation to the Heartfilla Konzern.

"Lu-chan!"

Said blond turned around; it was Levy, a couple feet away, waving happily.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy called, lips pulling up into a big smile. They always walked to the cafeteria together. "How's it going?"

Before the petite girl could answer, a commotion from the far side the of hall cut her off. Two guys were racing to get to them.

"Levy-chan~! Wait for us!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?"

Levy visibly sweatdropped, shoulders sagging comically. "That's Jet and Droy. Today is the first day I actually talked to them... and um, they've been following me ever since," she explained briefly.

One had wild orange hair spiking in all different directions, sharp eyes and nose. The latter looked like he liked to enjoy the sun more than his friend, as shown with his tan skin. He had jet black hair and a few cowlicks on the crown of his head, forming the shape of small a whale tail. Without the obvious smitten expression of both their faces, they could have passed for the "bad boy" type.

The blond of the duo cracked up at the sight of two gentlemen hunched together in front of them, out of breath, and giving her bluentte friend the googly eyes. "Hey, why don't you guys come eat with us? If you want, I mean."

They nodded vigorously, following behind the girls like two lost puppies.

They sat at a vacant table near the windows that replaced walls; it had the perfect view of the court yard with sakura trees in bloom for the season. Not a whole lot of the students ate at the cafeteria, since most of them opt to leave school grounds and dine out. Why, Lucy didn't understand because anything they served at this school would be considered gourmet.

For Lucy and Levy, having a taste of the school's lunch was out of the question. They simply don't have the money to buy gourmet food everyday. So, homemade bentos were the next best thing.

It took less than twenty minutes for Levy to become best buddies with Jet and Droy. Lucy was happy for her friend; they were goofy, generous (the guys offered them some of their mouth watering food, _hell yeah!_), and surprisingly not a couple of snobs.

"Is this _caviar_ I'm eating?" Levy gushed; she has never had the opportunity to taste them before.

"Yes, McGarden-san, it is."

"Wah―Vice President Freed!"

Freed inclined his head slightly to acknowledge the group as a red blush painted across Levy's face when she realized who answered her question. When it came to rich, powerful people, she was preservative and shy. The Vice President then trained his eyes on the blond.

"Sorry for interrupting," he apologized. His face was stoic as ever―he wasn't sorry at all. "Heartfilla-san, please come with me."

Lucy furrowed her brows, "What for?"

"I do not know, but I believe it is nothing bad."

Well, it wasn't as if she could decline. Lucy stood and waved goodbye to Levy and her new friends, then followed Freed out of the cafeteria.

There were very few students in the hallway, and the walk was in painful silence. If someone were to drop a pin on the floor, she would surely be able to hear it. Walking besides the stoic young man, her mind wandered to the Vice President's face. He was very handsome, if a bit feminine. He had long, luscious hair that would make many girls jealous, and by the way it glossed over with such a healthy shine, Lucy was tempted to ask what brand of hair product he used.

"Soooo," He was too quiet, and for someone who liked crowds and loud noises, Lucy couldn't stand the silence. She'll even talk to herself if she had to. "How long have you been Vice President?"

"During my first year, with Laxus," he said.

"Oh. Is it fun?"

"It's enjoyable."

"Ahhh," Lucy stopped there. He left no room for conversation.

"We are here."

He stopped in front of a wide mahogany door and nodded at Lucy as he pushed them open. Lucy walked in, not paying attention to the sign outside. It looked like a conference room and she wondered if she was meeting with the headmaster. She never actually seen Headmaster Makarov before, only in pictures and that obnoxious sculpture in the middle of the court yard. It was told that the little old man liked to express himself, and that included stone carvings of him with a clown suit.

Freed opened the door for her, noting that there was ample sunlight lighting up the room this time before letting her in and stepping out with the door closing behind him. Lucy was about to object when another voice cut her off.

"We meet again, Lucy Heartfilla." Laxus could see the surprise in the female's eyes when he presented himself. He wouldn't put it past him that Freed didn't tell her what this was about; she clearly looked perplexed and annoyed now to see that she was meeting with _him_. The sharp rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was trying to take a couple deep breaths to calm herself down. She was evidently still ruffled about their previous encounter.

It was all the more fun for him.

"Laxus Dreyar," she gritted out bitterly. _If he's bringing me in for ruining his shirt, he has another one coming._

Said male smiled; it was small and malicious. "Let's talk."

"I have nothing to talk about with _you,_"Lucy said. "I'm leaving."

"Then you will be expelled on the spot, I'm afraid."

Lucy furrowed her brows. He was only the student body president, even if he was the headmaster's grandson, he didn't have the power to expel a student. "You wouldn't be able to."

"You'll be surprised on all the things I know about you, Lucy-san. It will be more than enough to request your expulsion for one reason or another," Lucy noticed that his eyes were positively gleaming blue today. "One - giving the school board false information. You forgot to mention that you're the heiress of the Heartfilla Konzern."

"You've been keeping tabs on me?! That's violating my personal privacy!"

"I wouldn't say that," he was grinning; it made her hate his guts. "You ran away, then lied so you could be enrolled in the scholarship program." Laxus smirked at the disbelief and sudden anger that flashed across the busty female's face. Lucy bit her bottom lip, trying hard not so lash out at the knowing arrogance he was displaying.

"You know you can't kick me out for that, besides, I chose to not associate with that man any more; I am no heiress."

"But," he walking towards her now, his eyes glinted wickedly like the evil being he was, "Heartfilla-san must be worried sick about his missing daughter."

"I don't care about what _he_ thinks."

"How cruel of you."

Lucy was up in the taller blond's face within seconds, it didn't matter that he was a good head taller than her. He had no right to bring up any of this, especially to reprimand her of what she's doing wrong. _He knew nothing about this matter._ She raised her hand to slap him, but Laxus, never making the same mistake twice, caught her hand before she could make impact.

"Do you always answer with violence, Lucy-san? Fairy Tail doesn't tolerate this kind of behaviour," he whispered in her ear. The smell of soap and a faint hue of vanilla filled his nose, and he found it more pleasant then the overbearing fumes that always surrounded him.

"But I like you, so I'm willing to offer a compromise."

"Go to hell, Dreyar, I won't accept. Let go of me!"

She's got spunk, definitely. He loved it.

"Well, then, unless you quit that job at the animal clinic, I'm afraid Fairy Tail really will expel you."

Lucy stopped tugging, "What?"

"Oh, did you forget to read the rule pamphlet? Students are prohibited to take jobs during the school year. You're in the scholar program; you should know better than to have a job distracting you from your education."

He was so full of horse shit, she was sure of it. All these heirs and heiresses to large corporations―she'll be damned if a good majority of them don't already take care of some company matters!

"Don't believe me?" He let go of of her and was picking the pamphlet up from the table. He dangled it in front of Lucy, "Read," Laxus said with a lazy smirk.

She snatched it from between his fingers and scanned the pages, all the while her frown deepened.

_He wasn't joking._ Lucy held back the trembling fear that threaten to give her away, but she knew she was already at the bottom of a very deep hole. It made sense to have this rule, particularly for scholars, since they can't afford to have any kind of drop with their GPA―a dropping GPA meant dropping out of Fairy Tail. But if the school were to find out about the job, she would get expelled.

But she needed that job! Without it, she can't pay rent and would be living out in the streets. That was as bad as dropping out―she couldn't let either happen.

"Ready to take the deal?" He rested a hand on her cheeks, caressing it ever so gently. As much as Lucy wanted to sock that smirk off of his face, she knew whatever he had to offer will save her. Even if he was the one who threw her under the bus in the first place.

Wicked, pompous, arrogant, manipulative―and his insides were ugly. Very, very ugly.

"What kind of deal?" Chocolate brown clashed with icy blue, the tension between them was thick enough to be cut with a butter knife.

Laxus leaned really close to the blond female, smirking when her body went rigid with the vanishing space between them.

"I'll keep your secret…in return, you will entertain me as I please."


	4. Dig a Little Deeper

**A/N:** This is a build-up for the next chapter, but I promise it's good! I'm super excited to write ch. 5 because it's going to be filled with Lalu goodness (; Anyway, it would mean the world this ol' author if the reviews could reach 50 this chapter; please? Thank you those of you who continue to support me, you're all rock stars!

Did you know that_ a pound_ of Saffron flowers can cost $1,200-$1,500? The more you know…

* * *

**Decoding**

_Laxus Dreyar was entirely too many things: too hot, too rich, too manipulating. And he has his sights set out for a certain, unsuspecting Heartfillia_.

**Chapter Four**

**_Dig a Little Deeper_**

* * *

"How would you like to be part of the student body council?" He asked, two days later. Although, coming from his lips, it didn't even sound like a question. It was his own form of demand—which after you subtract a few a carry the two, the end result becomes 'you _will_ be part of the student body council.'

"Do I even have a choice?" Lucy narrowed her eyes. Laxus going out of his way to offer her a spot in the council could not be a good thing, if that godforsaken evil smile was any indication.

"Of course you do." Translation: Do you _want _the expulsion?

Lucy rolled her eyes. She knew he was having fun riling her up, so she will not give him the satisfaction of doing so. "Okay fine. What do I have to do?"

"You will be required to show up to every council meeting I attend."

"Wh_at_?" So she basically had to follow him around like a puppy to its owner—how _pleasant_, she just could not wait!

"Make yourself free for any meetings after school." Oh, she hated him.

Lucy quickly stepped out of the room, letting out a sharp, relieved sigh as a string of colorful names describing the oh-so-amazing president left her mouth. If he thought he could order her around like it, he was in for a punch in his beautiful face.

She stopped at a water fountain—though it was a far cry from the ones at public schools where you had to bend over to take a drink—to think everything over. Everything the President did and plan was to ultimately humiliate her. She knew that, yet she can't do anything about it. What was it that made bastard so interested in her, anyway?

A melodious ringing suddenly buzzed from inside of Lucy's bag, and it took her a minute to realize that her cell phone was ringing. A couple of students walking past gave her a weird look as she turned in an awkward half-twist to locate her phone. The screen flashed with an unknown number.

"Hello?" she answered anyway.

"Just calling to inform you that the first meeting is today," Came the low, husky voice that belonged to no other than the spiky blond president.

"What—how did you get my number?!" Lucy whispered angrily, careful not to raise unwanted attention to herself. She quickly slipped into the bathroom.

"I have my ways."

"You—ugh! Whatever, I don't care. You know I can't go today, I have to _work_."

"That's a problem you should solve, no?"

"You're doing this on purpose!" Lucy hissed. "I'm hanging up."

"Go ahead," he dared from the other side.

"Okay—_fine_."

A deep, throaty chuckle vibrated through the earpiece, sending a (regrettably) pleasant shiver down Lucy's spine. "Save this number,_ princess._ You'll need it." There was a click and the line went dead.

_Not in a million years,_ she thought, shoving the offending phone back into her bag. Even if he was the last possible person to go to come one fateful day and had a choice between calling him for help and ending world peace, she will _gladly_ choose the latter.

. . .

All eyes were on her the minute she trudged into the meeting room after the Vice President. Funny story—the stoic male just happened to be stationed outside of her economic class and had so kindly escorted her to the council meeting that she was obviously_ not_ trying to avoid.

Damn Drayer and his followers.

She took a quick scan of the room; it was like visiting the morgue, the sunlight beaming on the pale skin of the members as they sat there, motionless (saved for one guy who was asleep), and the President himself wasn't even present! Half of the very un-lively group recognized her as the new scholar transfer, while the other half looked as if she was a foreign invader from Mars. After an agonizing silence of about one minute, someone finally spoke up.

The speaker, a scrawny black haired male with black rimmed glasses sitting closest to the door where she stood, fixed his spectacles said not too nicely, "I'll have you know that this is no place for a commoner to mingle. Shoo."

_Well, I'll have _you_ know that under my foot is where your face should be you bastard, _Lucy seethed in her mind. If four-eyes wanted her to leave, then by all means, she'll be damn happy to!

"Is there a problem, Fujiokaji?"

"President!" Four-eyes squeaked in surprise, but quickly composed himself as to make a good impression. "This girl was disrupting the meeting, President, I was just telling her to leave."

Laxus's face sported an amused look as he smiled, "She came in with Freed, didn't she?"

"Y-yes, but-" he was trembling now.

"So I invited her. From today forward, she will be an unofficial member of the council."

_Un_official, because she wasn't important enough to be an official member. Lucy almost snorted. Everyone in the room all exchanged curious looks, saved for the one guy who was sleeping, of course.

"B-but why, President? We don't need-"

"Fujiokaji."

One word from the blond, and that shut Four-eyes up good. Lucy would have felt bad for the guy if he didn't openly insult her five minutes ago. The room was quiet as Laxus took a seat at the far end—without a doubt his personal seat, and flashed Lucy a charming smile. "Lucy-san, come take a seat." It was so sarcastic and full of mock, the way he said her name, like it wasn't worth coming from his mouth.

Lucy seethed—_calmly_, because she will not make a fool out of herself to satisfy him.

The only seat available was sandwiched between the sleeping male and an unpleasant red head. She and a beautiful brunette with glasses (who _coincidently _sat next to the President) were the only females between the eight other males. Lucy sat down as the red head glared hatefully with her cat-like black eyes.

_Hello to you too, _Lucy grumbled. She then toned out the chatters and stared at the wall, where an expensive looking grandfather clock proudly leaned against and estimated how long until she could leave. The sleeping male besides her, sporting a head of crazy, half-shaven midnight blue hair, turned his head slightly before waking up.

He blinked, seemly unaware of his whereabouts for a second and raised his brows at the newcomer until it practically disappeared into his hairline. Then he stuck out his tongue with a wide grin.

"Laxus' new toy? What a shame, you're pretty cute," he laughed; his voice was surprisingly smooth for a 'thuggish looking guy,' as Lucy put it.

"I'm not his toy!" Lucy hissed lowly, narrowing her eyes.

"If you say so," he grinned. "I wonder how long it's going to be this time. Laxus gets bored easily, but you can always come to _me_ afterwards, baby."

Lucy leaned back away from him, lips twisted into a distasteful frown. She decided that it would be better if she tone this lunatic out instead.

"—our basketball team has an upcoming game this Friday against Sabertooth," She heard a monotonous voice reported within the crowd.

_Bor-ing_, she took a quick glance at Laxus. He looked entirely too bored with the meeting, leaning back in the plush chair with one leg propped across the other as his face expression varied from _you're annoying_ to _shut up_.

"I've already taken care of hiring someone to be the mascot," the male who Lucy did not care enough to know continued with a hint of pride. Leave it to this school to _hire_ somebody to be the mascot―but whatever he said seemed to amuse Laxus enough that his eyes perked up slightly.

"Fire him," he drawled. The suddenly distraught council member started to protest, but Laxus cut him off, his eyes traveling to the innocent blond. "I already have the perfect candidate."

Lucy caught his sinister glint with a hateful glare, already knowing who he wanted to place inside that mascot suit. "You'll do it won't you, Lucy-san?"

She ignored the question and continued to glare at the President's head, chanting colorful curses in her head like a mantra and hoping that her make-believe laser beams will somehow set his glorious hair on fire.

It didn't.

"I'll root for ya, cheerleader baby."

She replied the blue haired male with an impressively powerful kick in his shin.

. . .

"Welcome home, Master Laxus."

Laxus ignored the elder butler as he pushed past the front door, undoing the buttons on his shirt. His shoe tapped softly across the floor and was annoyed to find that the butler was following behind.

"Master Laxus, Hades-sama requested a meeting."

The old man knew better than to bother him with company matters when his father was around. Laxus growled; he didn't have time for whatever the older Dreyar pushed his way. He had better things to do, things like pestering his newest interest Lucy Heartfilla.

Catching his young master's drift, the old butler bowed in apology. "Hades-sama asked for you," he said, "he's waiting in the back garden."

"Lead the way, then," Laxus said with bitter mirth. Hades, why did that name ring a bell? Perhaps he was his father's business partner.

Upon reaching the back garden, he found Hades sitting at one of the glass tables by the impressive Saffron flower bed. Laxus identified the white, river-like long hair; he was definitely a business partner.

"My, Laxus, have you grown since the last time I've seen you," Hades looked up from his cup of tea that a maid served minutes ago. He was Ivan's longest partner―Laxus's old man never trusted the man enough.

"Is there a particular reason that you had to request a meeting so suddenly, Hades-san?" Laxus took a seat across from the prime founder of Grimoire Hearts. He didn't trust him.

"Ah, I can't come and say hello to the next heir of Dreyar Corps?"

"Of course, it's an honor," Laxus humored. "Without your help, Dreyar Corps wouldn't nearly be as powerful today. Likewise, Grimoire Hearts wouldn't come close to the top without us. We complement each other, wouldn't you agree?"

Hades strained a smile. How dare this _kid_ talk to him like that! It seemed the blond had taken after the grandfather more than he liked.

"Dreyar Corps has always been strong, yes, but it is even stronger with Grimoire Hearts―_wouldn't you agree_?" he shot back calmly, tipping his teacup for a sip.

_Ah, he is here with an objective._ Laxus knew that white haired man wanted to secure and continue his company's relations with Dreyar Corps―with a new heir, Hades also knew that he might lose his place. Dreyar Corps is already on the top of the charts in Japan, and its influences had spread and anchored wide across the Pacific and even Atlantic, both Laxus and Hades knew it could do without uniting the company with Grimoire Hearts.

Hades was safe for a year―with his intellect and knack of having absolute control over everything, Laxus would be taking over the Corp right after he graduate.

"You are right," he said, noticing the slight ease in Hades' demeanour, "and it will continue to grow stronger without any help."

Expensive china met the glass table with strained force. This kid took on Makarov well, and that will not do―he'll have to figure something out. "I see," Hades stood with a forced smile as he brushed invisible lint off of his sleek suit. "Well, it was good to see you, _Laxus_."

Laxus stood as well. "Likewise," he motioned for a maid to see the man out. "I'm sure things will all work out in our favor at the end."

"As do_ I_." And it will, so long as Hades is still alive and breathing.


	5. A Foul Play

**A/N:** I'm the last person anyone will go to if they want to talk about basketball, so bear with me for any amateur basketball knowledge I'll mess up on. Leave a review later, please?

_rockifi:_ you got your wish (; enjoy!

* * *

**Decoding**

_Laxus Dreyar was entirely too many things: too hot, too rich, too manipulating. And he has his sights set out for a certain, unsuspecting Heartfillia_.

**Chapter Five**

**_A Foul Play_**

* * *

Because of the erratic days which the student council was required to meet up, Lucy had called Mirajane to inform the white haired beauty about her dilemma. Thankfully, the older female didn't find it a problem and was more than flexible to allow her to switch up the days she worked so it wouldn't clash with her 'after school activities.'

But even with that problem out of the way, Lucy was faced with another one today.

She stood in the middle of the pristine white locker room (if it could even be called that—it was more like a luxurious bathhouse without the saunas and Jacuzzi) and stared at the mascot costume with wide eyes. Fairy Tail's mascot was the Emperor Bird-of-Paradise, and though the costume was a hundred times bigger than the actual bird, it's wide array of colors and additional detail was precise to a tee. It consisted of a detachable head and body suit that connected straight down to the clawed gray feet. Between the wings and colorful tail feathers, Fairy Tail's unmistakable symbol was stitched on its back.

It was beautiful, really, but there was no way they were going to stuff her into that hundred-degree looking suit. Nuh-uh.

She didn't even agree to be in this getup! _That cunning bastard…_

"Heartfilla-san, the game is starting soon," Freed knocked from the outside. She must have taken too long staring at the costume with refusal that they had to send someone in to check up on her. "Is there something wrong with the costume?"

"Um, no!" Just the fact that it was going to give her a _heat wave_ halfway through the game, she thought bitterly.

"Do you need assistance?"

Lucy widened her eyes. Assistance, as in, him coming in to help her? No thanks! "N-no!" she replied hastily, "I'll be out in five minutes!"

"Alright, I'll wait out here," he said. Lucy double checked to make sure that the door was locked before grudgingly taking off her uniform. It wasn't that she didn't trust the green haired male. He was too emotionally constipated to do anything out of the norm, and she doubted he even had hormones—but it was a better-safe-than-sorry situation.

Leaving on only her pink camisole and spandex shorts, she shimmied into the costume and picked up the head of the plush bird. It didn't smell like sweat, and she blew out a relieved breath. The door clicked as it unlock and she waddled out to the waiting Vice President. She knew looked ridiculous, but Freed only gave a slight nod and led her to the game court.

The crowd, consisting of mostly girls, didn't come to life until the teams filed out on either side of the gym. Lucy recognized a few people on the home team, Jet and Droy being one of them, along with familiar faces she'd seen in her classes. She didn't tell anyone about being the mascot, but frankly, no one paid any attention to her. She was like an abandoned, oversized plush toy in the corner of a dump ally. They were only interested in the hot basketball players.

"_You can do this, Lucy_," she muttered to herself. All she had to do was run and flail her arms around until the end of the game, right? It was probably better that nobody paid attention to her. Why the school even bothered to have the plush mascot, she didn't know. It didn't even qualify as the very last on the 'things that attract rich crowds' list.

The whistle blew, and the crowd cheered. It was her cue to start moving.

_Damn._

_It!_

Every time the basketball got thrown out of bound, it never failed to hit her in the head. Only then would the fans take notice of her, if only to stop and giggle. Even though Lucy was safely concealed under the bird suit, it was still embarrassing!

Lucy cursed. She was sure the bastard was enjoying every minute of it. Under the pretence of trying to liven up the fans (though they needed none), she took a quick scan of the home crowd. There, sitting square in the middle of the specially-costumed-bleachers-for-rich-asses was the blond haired prez, surrounded by three exceptionally beautiful black haired females.

Seeing him made her insides boil. Here she was, hot and sticky from jumping around in this heavy getup, while _he_ seemed to be enjoying the evening with his girlfriends. Oh, she wished she could stuff him into a chicken suit.

He noticed her and smirked.

Lucy growled.

The whistle blew again, indicating half-time. The fans cheered; it was apparently a tie game at the moment, though Lucy had a feeling they weren't cheering for the game. The players from home and visitors huddled up by their coaches for a drink and new game plan. Lucy took this time as an excuse to take a breather out in the hall.

She took off the heavy head once she stepped out. It felt so good to have cool air chilling her face, she desperately wished she could take the rest of the costume off. She had thirty more minutes of hell in this, quite ironically, bird of _paradise _costume.

Feeling a bit thirsty, Lucy hobbled over to the water fountain for a drink. She tried to grasp the cup provided, but it was impossible with what she was wearing. The costume didn't even have finger holes; it was just one solid wing. She tried with both hands—er, wings, but that only proved to knock the cup to the ground.

"I can't believe this!" she threw her wings in the air, giving up. Public school water fountains were, by a long shot, more handy and convenient.

"Eh," a voice chuckled behind her amusingly. Lucy gasped when she faced the star player of Sabertooth. Sting Eucliffe was his name, if her memory didn't fail her after all the screaming from the female population. He titled his slightly sweating head; his one-shade-lighter blond hair glistened under the hall chandeliers as he reached across for a cup. "Allow me, _blondie._"

Cold, sparkling water poured out of the nuzzle and filled up the paper cup. Sting handed her the cup and smirked. Lucy blushed prettily and took it with her winged hands, careful not to let it spill as she brought it up to her dry lips. "_You're_ blond too," she muttered.

Said male chuckled, and Lucy peered over her cup to get a better look at the basketball star. He small scar on his right brow made him loosely resemble the president, but his eyes slanted more and he was slightly slimmer. "I can't believe they made a cute girl wear the mascot costume!" he laughed, flashing Lucy a triumph smirk. "Say, these fairies haven't been treatin' you well, have they?"

Lucy chose not to reply. What was she suppose to say, 'Oh, they've been treating me fine, except for a certain hideous, pompous, controlling troll who's out to make my life miserable. Why, you ask? Because I most likely ruined a very expensive shirt of his?'

"Fairy Tail's a shit school anyway," he said. That struck a nerve within Lucy; sure, she's had some downs with the school (namely the president), but Fairy Tail was wonderful. Most of the people here were nice, and the headmaster—he was a wonder of his own for letting people like her and Levy have an opportunity to experience it themselves. "We're the best out there; Fairy Tail can't compare to a fly," he boasted arrogantly. "I say you switch to us while you can blondie."

"You-"

"I'm afraid she won't be able to, Eucliffe." To Lucy's surprise, Laxus replied for her as he dropped an arm around her shoulders protectively, pulling her back to his chest as far as the costume would allow. The motion made her drop the empty cup. "She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her scholarship."

"Hoh? She's a scholarship-funded commoner?" That caused Sting to laugh louder with mock, "I always knew Fairy Tail was losing its prestige."

"I suggest you get back to your game, _Eucliffe._" If Laxus was angered by the basketball star's insult, he didn't show it. "You wouldn't want to sit out for the next half; although…Fairy Tail will win either way."

Sting growled and was ready to strike when the doors opened to reveal a shaggy black haired male. "Sting, coach is looking for you."

"You got lucky this time," he finally spat after a short stare-down, turning his heels to follow his teammate. "Prepare to lose, _fairies._"

Blond males, Lucy concluded, were all unpleasant assholes. She still could have easily told the Sabertooth off, the blond president's intervention was completely unnecessary, and quite frankly, insulting. "I didn't need your help," she glared, throwing his toned arm off her shoulder.

"Don't flatter yourself," Laxus drawled, not at all fazed with her action and took daring step to minimize the already short distance between them. "I was getting rid of the pest that was degrading Fairy Tail… It had nothing to do with helping_ you_."

Lucy huffed. _Asshole asshole asshole. _"Well if you'll excuse me, I have a game to return to—no thanks to you."

"Just go home," he suddenly said. "You're working later tonight, aren't you?"

"W—how did you know?" she wasn't sure she heard the bastard right. Was the single ounce of kindness buried deep within his soul and squashed between his rotten twin kidneys finally showing?

"You were a pathetic cheerleader anyway," Laxus berated, ignoring her baffled inquiry. His trademark smirk lifted across his face. "Last time I checked, birds don't hop like frogs."

"You are," her eyes ticking with vex, "aweful."

"Oh?"

Lucy had expected the president to say some snide retaliation back, but he only stared at her. After a few moments of silence, she pushed him away from her. His calculating cobalt eyes made her insides unravel with anxiety.

Laxus smirked as she stomped her way into the locker area.

. . .

_What was that all about?_ Lucy asked herself, lips turning down to an unpleasant scowl. _Always making me angry and uncomfortable. He's despicable!_

But, there was no reason for her to be caught up with the bastard's antics, Lucy told herself as she stripped off the costume and set it aside. She glanced at the vacant shower stalls. Her hair was kind of sticky with sweat, and being trapped in the suit for so long made her skin feel gross.

A shower wouldn't hurt, right?

Each shower had everything from name brand shampoo to soft, fluffy bath towels. The stall was half the size of her bathroom! It didn't take more than twenty minutes before she was squeaky clean again. Lucy wrung the water out of her hair as she hummed a made-up tone and grabbed the white body towel to wrap around herself.

Lucy opened the stall, and gasped at the sight of Laxus sitting leisurely on a chair in the middle of the room, browsing through his phone before looking up and smirked. Lucy slammed the stall door shut, heart pounding against her ribcage. "Why are you in here, Dreyar," she growled.

"Why not? I like the view in here." She could practically hear the impish smirk in his voice as he spoke.

"You're a disgusting, perverted_ pig_."

Laxus knew he was no saint and he could care less. She was good at hiding the distress in her voice by speaking so calmly, but he was Laxus, and he could sense fear from anything. He could practically smell it. It was just so fun ruffling her feathers. "And you're alone in a room with a…ah, _disgusting, perverted pig_," he purred. "What will you do, Heartfilla?"

When he got no reply, he moved on to the pile of clothes folded neatly by the stall. Laxus picked up a piece of garment with mild interest. "You have quite an interesting taste in undergarments. Little strawberries…how cute."

"G-give me back my clothes, you pervert!" Lucy stuttered behind the stall.

"Then come and get it," Laxus taunted. He could hear her curse under her breath and imagined a pretty pink blush washing over her slightly puffy cheeks while she was only covered with a skimpy towel. It was quite…delicious.

The stall door suddenly flew open.

Laxus couldn't contain the surprise that flashed across his face as he stared at Lucy, surrounded with hot steam as water from her hair dripped, rolling down her elongated neck. Her angry glare and flush made the whole picture even more sensual.

His blue eyes scanned her up and down when she spoke up. "You wanted me to come out, so, happy now?" she said, crossing her arms across her voluminous chest. He appreciated the way her breasts squeezed out further from the towel. "Give it back."

"Humor me," a devious grin formed across Laxus' lips as he tossed her clothing over his shoulders.

"Don't you have better things to do? Like flirting with your three girlfriends?" Lucy said, annoyed, trying to move past him.

"Why, are you jealous?" He blocked her path, slowly advancing her backwards.

"Yes, because_ I_ have nothing better to do."

"Well, we can always find something to do." She realized too late as her back hit the stone cold wall. A chill ran down her body with the contact and she locked her eyes with his blue ones. He had her cornered. "I have many things in mind," Laxus breathed on her neck, "up against the wall or lockers… Take your pick."

Lucy buckled her knee against him trying to break free, but Laxus was stronger and locked it by sliding his knee between her legs. "Nice try, _princess_. Next time when you want to fend off someone, try staying _behind_ the locked doors," he grinned, stepping back.

This was the second time within the hour that he did something like this! Every time Lucy was sure he would do or say something vile, he stops halfway and walks away.

"What are you playing at!" she asked angrily, having enough of his games. Her hands hung in fists by her sides; she didn't get him, _at all_.

The president shrugged, "You're entertaining," and picked up his blazer that was left lying across the chair and waved a hand over his shoulder. "Put some clothes on, princess," he drawled lazily as he exited the locker room.

Lucy couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks.

. . .

Laxus was surprised to find his father home. Ivan Dreyar, though a successful businessman, was not a successful father. He was rarely there for his only son, and only showed up when he needed something. There was thus a barrier between them; their relationship was shaky at best.

The same could be said for Makarov and Ivan, though it was the latter that refused to have anything to do with the older man. The Dreyars all seem to avoid one another if they find themselves to be in the same room.

Laxus walked into the giant office Ivan owned in the far corner of the mansion, where it was dark and quiet. The man claimed he preferred to be left alone in silence, but the whole house was like a morgue anyway. Dead and soundless.

"Have a seat." Ivan's voice was firm and demanding. Once Laxus sat down, the man slid a photo across the cherrywood desk.

Laxus raised a brow at the glossy photograph of a pale, silver haired girl with alluring indigo orbs. She was wearing a light blue dress with white, feather like ruffles lining around the chest and back, but the most notable thing about her was the two white angel wing tattoos on her collarbone.

She was exotic, but Laxus found himself uninterested in this prepossessing female. The image of a pissed off blond flashed across his mind instead, causing him to chuckle inwardly.

"Her name is Angel Aguria. She's flying over from London tomorrow," Ivan said, and it dawned to Laxus about his father's intentions even before the man opened his mouth to finish the rest of the sentence. "Try to be nice to her boy; she will be your fiancée."


	6. Nakama

** A/N:** So I realized that high schools in Japan only have three years and went back to edit some of the ages. Lucy and Levy are second years starting on the spring term (give or take 16) - Laxus and freed are third years (last year before they graduate, 17/18).

On another note, it's come to my attention that a lot of my readers think that Laxus is pretty much the anti-hero throughout this fic so far, but that's how he _was_ during the earlier arcs and I wanted to keep him in-character. He will get less asshole-y, eventually... I won't disappoint y'all. ^^

_TessaJane:_ good guess! Lucy got careless and didn't make sure it was locked the second time around… but you are right, knowing Laxus, he _would_ have a key.

_ConstellationOblivion:_ thank you so much, darling! Reviewers like you just makes my day (':

I love all of the responses, and trust me, I read every one and take it to the heart. Thank you guys!

* * *

**Decoding**

_Laxus Dreyar was entirely too many things: too hot, too rich, too manipulating. And he has his sights set out for a certain, unsuspecting Heartfillia_.

**Chapter Six**

**_Nakama_**

* * *

Milky chocolate eyes roamed around the lively diner tenderly. Everyone she held dear was here—Natsu was having a fist fight with his best-friend-slash-rival Gray, their antics attracting strange looks from other customers, especially when the raven haired male stripped off his shirt as a habit. The Love & Lucky High Student Body President, Erza, was happily munching on her cheesecakes, and Happy, that sly, sly cat found a way inside the diner undetected and lazily stretched across the booth with a fish poking out of his mouth.

The scene before her, albeit a little crazy, was picture perfect.

Lucy bounded over to the loud group with a friendly wave. Contact with them had been minimal since she transferred, because with her juggling work at the clinic and maintaining straight A's, it was hard to relax and see her friends frequently.

_They haven't changed a bit,_ she smiled when the group all cheered at her arrival. She didn't care that people stop and whisper at the way her friends behave, because when she is with then, everything else dissolves into the background.

"Yo, Lucy! You finally made it!" Gray commented, flashing the pretty blond a wide smile. "I was worried that we may have to break into your house and drag you out like the last time!"

"That was only because you guys are impatient!" Lucy defended with a blush, a girl's got to look nice when she goes out, doesn't she? "And Gray... Your clothes."

"Ha ha, ye damn pervert!" Natsu provoked, jumping up to make a clown face.

"Meow!"

"Shut your trap squinty-eyes!" he waved his fists, "Ya, where'd they go?"

Lucy laughed, seeing the raven haired 'stripper' and her hot-headed best friend go at each other was something of the norm, too many times to count with her fingers _and_ toes. She took a seat besides Natsu just as Erza finally glanced up from her cheesecakes to slap both boys across their head.

"You two are causing a scene!" she bellowed with a glare. Natsu and Gray shrank back with fear and forcefully hugged each other; the redhead was not someone they wanted to mess with, with her fearful title as the queen of the school.

"Behave yourselves!"

"Aye!"

_Yup,_ Lucy thought to herself, _it's a good thing they didn't. _

"Ehhh? Lucy, what a surprise to see you here!" a tall brunette exclaimed. She towered over their table slightly with the standard waitress attire of the diner, plate of drinks in hand. Lucy widened her eyes, equally with surprise, and stood to hug the taller girl.

"Cana!"

Though they weren't that close, Lucy was still happy to see the older brunette. She had almost forgotten that the older girl worked at this diner. The slight scent of alcohol filled her nose and she knew Cana had been drinking. Like always. It was a wonder how the brunette never got drunk—it was rumoured that she could drink two whole barrels without being knocked out. Or died of alcohol poisoning.

Cana threw her head back, "Kinana, I'm taking a break!" she called. A purple head popped out from the back and gave her a thumbs up, granting the break. "So," Cana scooted into the booth along with Lucy (Happy meowed angrily as his spot was taken with the cramped space), "How have you been?"

"Oi oi Cana," Gray raised a brow at the newcomer, "if you're going on break, who's going to be our server?!"

"Awe, don't be such a party pooper! Besides, you have a table full of cake enough to feed the whole diner," she said offhandedly, not at all frightened by the threatening glare Erza gave her when she mentioned sharing the sweets. It was a sensitive subject for the redhead.

"Ne, Lucy!" she turned back to back to Lucy, "How's Fairy Tail? I heard there are a bunch of hot guys there, not to mention rich," she wiggled her brows, fully interested in hearing about the blond's experience at the new school.

_Hot guys?_ Lucy's mind was boggled. If she'd actually taken the time to search for them...

"Say, did you snag yourself a boyfriend?"

Lucy choked on her water. "Wh-what? Cana!"

"Boyfriend? Lucy has a boyfriend?" the usually stern redhead's eyes sparkled at the suggestion. "Oi Natsu, did you finally ask her out?" she poked Natsu, who was stuffing his face with chicken wings.

"Hrut?" he asked, too busy eating to hear what Erza said. Lucy turned bright red at the accusation; she and Natsu were best friends and practically siblings, nothing romantic will ever blossom from it!

"Erza, no! I don't have one," she whispered frantically. She suddenly felt a hand on top of her head—Gray was patting it as he nodded understandingly.

"It's okay, you can tell us," he fully believed she did.

"Gray!" she sighed exasperatedly.

Cana laughed at the situation she put the pretty blond in. She pulled out some tarot cards from her waitress pouch and laid them on the table and said seriously, "How about I give you a reading, Lucy-chan? Maybe we'll find your perfect man."

Lucy nervously eyed the cards, wondering why Cana brought them everywhere she went—her readings were quite insane, but very entertaining, and that made her wonder instead why the brunette wasn't cast on a reality show.

"Here," she pointed the deck at Lucy after it was shuffled, "pick three cards."

Lucy gulped and chose three from the deck, looking more and more weary as a grin spread across the card master's face. _Oh-uh, this does _not_ look good. _Cana, after reading the cards intently, set them down on the table carefully and closed her eyes.

"I sense something big," she proclaimed.

"What! Where!" Natsu snapped his head over to the girls raising both hands that sported chicken wings, "Will there be bigger chicken wings?" Cana shot him a silencing look and continued.

"...There will be big, strong men surrounding you... Eh, now nice," she sighed enviously, looking off to the distance in a way that Lucy could only describe as wishful dreaming. About men, particularly. But Lucy didn't think Cana's insight sounded too incredibly pleasant. "Let's see... white will not be your lucky color, and it says here that you will be caught in numerous lightning storms, hmmm... better check the weather before you go out on a date, Lucy."

Everyone at the table sported a confused look. _Lightning storms? White? Big men? _Cana was definitely buzzed with alcohol, if only slightly. She opened her eyes, "What? That's what the cards said," she shrugged. "Ah~ A boyfriend sounds nice."

"I'm telling you Cana, I don't have a boyfriend..." Lucy sighed. Any type of argument with the brunette when she was influenced by alcohol would just be lost through deaf ears.

"Cana-san!" the girl named Kinana called in distress, "Sorry, but we need your help in the back right now."

"I'll probably need a drink before I go in," Cana said seriously. She gave Lucy a hard pat on the back and winked, "I'll see you in a bit And Natsu, don't let the manager see that furball."

"Happy isn't a furball! He's an important friend!" Natsu yelled disbelievingly when the brunette left, as if the notion of Happy being anything else was absolutely ludicrous.

Yes, her friends were loud and obnoxious and Lucy didn't mind one bit. She loved them all. She watched Natsu and Gray bicker _again_, and Erza giving them the evil look because they disrupted her _again. _

Her eyes barely scanned across the back of of the diner, but something caught her attention. Lucy stood up and the figure shifted towards the back exit. "I'm going to the bathroom," she stated.

. . .

The door of Ivan's office slammed none too quietly as Laxus stormed out. It was loud enough to echo throughout the expansive hallway, causing a few maids and servants in earshot to turn their heads.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ivan demanded pointedly.

"Out," Laxus replied curtly. He'll go anywhere his father didn't want him to be. His supposed fiancée was coming today for the first meeting, but that was not his thing. No way in hell was he going to be committed to some bitch he's never met in his life.

"What's wrong with the Aguria heiress?"

"I don't know her."

"So?" Ivan scuffed. This was getting ridiculous. "That's never bothered you before. You're always pleasing women without me asking you to."

Maybe that was it. The mere fact that it was his father telling _him_ to spend time with someone was ironic and repulsive. It was typical of Ivan to announce something out of the blue such as the sudden fiancée; he'd also had one two years ago.

He doubt this one would last.

"You_ are_ meeting Angel Aguria this evening."

"Not if I can fucking help it," Laxus muttered loud enough for Ivan to hear, and made his way to the garage. It might take a while, but he was determined to get out of this arrangement.

He grabbed a set of car keys from the rack and hopped in one of the ten cars he owned. He saw Ivan making a phone call, knowing right away that he will be tailed. Laxus smirked; the man wants a high speed hide and seek?

He's got one.

. . .

"Why are you here, Capricorn?"

The loyal Heartfilla butler bowed. He was an old friend of her mother, Layla, and chose to serve as the family's butler after the woman got married. Lucy wasn't the least bit surprised to see him, but after so long, and here of all places?

"Master Heartfilla has requested for your return, Lucy-sama" he relayed back the request.

"It's been a year…" A full year since her father has had any attempt in communicating with her—and to send Capricorn as that attempt instead of coming to see her himself did not serve to make her happy.

"He is very worried about you."

Lucy cracked a sad smile. That might have been the most famous lie she heard all throughout her life. Saying she never wanted to have anything to do with the man was one thing, but he was still her father, flesh and blood. She would have been content with a phone call, a letter, anything! But she's come to learn that it was too much for the busy man.

She held back the bitter surge of emotion that made her want to throw up. "Please leave," she asked, never forgetting her politeness.

"Lucy-sama."

Lucy almost faltered at that tone that was frequent upon her childhood. After her mother died, Capricorn had been looking after her and taken care of all her childhood reprimands.

She bit her bottom lip.

"Capricorn, I'm…I'm not going to see him."

"Luce! What are you doing back here in—who are you talking to?" There was Natsu, her saving grace, standing there with the usual goofy grin. He looked at Capricorn, amazed. "Cool sunglasses! I can see why you'd want to wear it indoors, too!"

Capricorn was clearly nonplussed at the loud salmon haired male, and Lucy got the hint from the look in the butler's face. "Lucy-sa—"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she shouted, trying to stop him from saying the rest. Her friends still don't know about her past saved for a lie, and as selfish as it sounded, she wasn't ready to tell them just yet. She was afraid of rejection. "Natsu! This man was just asking me...where the, uh, subway station was."

Capricorn stepped forward, "I do not think that-"

"I hope you find it! Bye!" Lucy bowed and pushed her confused best friend away in a hurry back to the table. She was here today to enjoy lunch with her friends, and she hoped that the loyal butler will understand that she had no intention of dragging them into unnecessary drama. "Please let this be the last time you carry out one of _his_ orders for me," Lucy called back to Capricorn, just when Natsu was out of earshot.

With a father like hers, she never knew what would be next.

"Cana, come on~! Read my fortune!" Natsu whined at the end of the service. The brunette did not look amuse as she busied herself with piling tower high dirty dishes, curtsey of Erza's enormous cake order. That bottle of whiskey under the counter was _so_ calling her name.

"Natsu! Stop bothering Cana," Lucy chastised and sent him out. She turned to give the girl a final hug, careful not to knock the dishes over. "I'll come visit you again!"

"You better," she raised an eyebrow at Natsu and Gray already fighting outside the diner, "and remember to bring good looking men next time. Someone from your new school, 'kay?" She really was a woman on a man hunt.

Lucy waved, sauntering out of the diner with a content smile spread across her face. Her friends were waiting around the corner, but so was a familiar looking car and her smile dropped for a millisecond.

"We're thinking about going to the amusement park, wanna come?"

"I'm sorry guys. I just remembered that I have to get this assignment started if I want to get it in on time..." and there was another little white lie.

. . .

The first thing she did after she sent Natsu and the others on their way was to make a run for it. She couldn't believe that after her warning, Capricorn still stuck around. Running to the end of the street, she made a sharp turn around the corner and took off.

The black car followed but couldn't get past the other vehicles as fast.

Lucy sighed, seemingly lost the butler for now. Taking some twists and turns to shake off the attentive butler, she ended up in a somewhat unfamiliar area. She wandered out of the cramped streets and was relieved when she found the beach. This part of the city was near the ocean, so there was a long beach strip next to the road.

Just as Lucy was halfway across the road a car appeared around the corner and was speeding head on at her. The worst thing that one could do was freeze up, but that was exactly what she did—she completely froze up like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Shit—!_

Laxus slammed on the breaks just in time, another foot and he would of killed that incompetent pedestrian. He swore out loud when he realized just who he almost ran over.

The Heartfilla chick.

He got out of his car, ignoring the passing drivers who beeped and drove past him for stopping in the middle of the road. Lucy had clasped on the ground when the shock wore off; he towered over the girl and barked irritatedly, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

She looked confused for a second, but recovered fairly quickly as she jumped to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You! Do you even have a license?!"

Was that _all_ she had to say about the accident she was almost in?

"Girl, you almost got yourself killed and you're worried about whether I'm a legal driver or not?"

"Well, yeah!" she exclaimed like it was the most obvious and right thing in the world, "And you were way over the speed limit, buster! Who even taught you how to drive? They did not do a good job—no, I bet you piss off all your instructors with your arrogance."

Laxus rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for a pissy speech today, and from the girl who stupidly walked across the street without looking both ways—they taught these kind of things in _preschool._ He was very easily frustrated today and she was testing his patience.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"No." He walked back to his car.

_Stupid girl. _

The passenger door slammed shut just as he pulled the stick knob to drive. Pressing down on the brakes again, Laxus turned his head to the female. "What are you going in my car, Heartfilla?" If she was thinking to continue her annoying yapping inside the car, he will not be shy to kick her out. Literally.

"Just drive, please."

This was the first time she's ever spoke to him with such a soft pleading tone and it caught him off-guard. After a moment of hesitation, Laxus let his foot off the brake.

The car cruised off.


	7. Joy Ride

**A/N:** Ha, the chapters are getting a little longer (albeit a bit rushed ; n ; sorry!) Anyway... It's midnight, and aside from finishing this chapter, I came across the two minute clip on youtube of Cobra turning himself in so Kinana wouldn't be arrested on... ah, I cried. Again. T^T

Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling errors... I try to catch them all but some still slip through. Send cookies to this hard working (or hardly working?) author, yeah? She's sad because school is starting soon and she has a feeling that the school photo she took today will look like shit...

Btw, I have nothing against j-rock if any of you are interested in it…

* * *

**Decoding**

_Laxus Dreyar was entirely too many things: too hot, too rich, too manipulating. And he has his sights set out for a certain, unsuspecting Heartfillia_.

**Chapter Seven**

**_Joy Ride_**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

It was already weird enough that the stubborn girl got inside his car without him holding a threat above her head, but she was glancing over her shoulder for the past five minutes, checking for something. It looked like she was trying to run away from the police or something.

_Or_ something.

"Just…checking…" she murmured without paying Laxus much attention.

"Heartfilla, if you're running away from some crime you did, I will turn you in."

She couldn't quite place his tone, but he sounded like he despised her just a little bit more today despite the playful remark. The lot of her actions came down on her like an anchor—she was in _his_ car, and he could do anything to her at this point. _Why am I so stupid? _

Pulling on a brave face, Lucy puffed up her cheeks and glared. "Oh please—I'm not _you. _Don't act like you're a good guy. You're still an egoistic slave-driver and I still hate you."

Laxus gave her an odd look, "Yet you're hitching a ride in my car."

That got her to shut up and the car ride was silent again. He was right and she knew it—and he liked that feeling. Laxus let the female sulk in her seat as he reached over to turn on the radio.

Rock music came out in full blast through the high tech speakers. Lucy's hands flew to her ears at the sheer volume that shook and buzzed the whole vehicle. It was not her thing; j-rock had always been too hardcore for her because the band members all like to bang on their guitars and drums as hard as humanly possible as they shouted into their microphones.

"Turn it down! You're going to go deaf at the age of thirty if you keep this up."

Laxus speared her a brief glance and feigned worry. "What terrible misfortune I'll have," he mocked, earning another glare. She stuck her fingers in her ears to emphasize how horrible the music was, and he simply turned it up to spite her.

"—an asshole!" He heard her shout before she cranked down the volume to a sensible level. "Maybe _you_ like to live the rest of your days in painful silence but _I_..."

She was interesting, but even then there was a limit for his tolerance.

Does she ever shut up?

Laxus suddenly smirked, noticing three sleek black SUVs lining up from behind in his rear view mirror. They intended to cut him off.

Gripping onto the steering wheel, he turned to address the complaining blond.

"Shut up and hold on tight."

"Why—!" Lucy paled as she was suddenly lurched back into her leather seat with the increasing speed. The odometer climbed to 80 on a 35mph street in five seconds flat. "Y-you're crazy!"

The noises and surroundings around her were blending together, almost like the feeling of being on a rollercoaster without actually feeling the force of the wind.

"Stop!" she was screaming now, the reckless way Laxus zipped between the other vehicles was jerking her back and forth. Then and there she became the most religious person she knew and prayed up and down with all of her being.

_Help me LORD!_

Was this some type of retaliation for mouthing off at him? He was practically driving on the opposite lane! "LAXUS!"

Laxus almost stopped for her—key word being _almost_. It was the first time she ever said his name so it was just mildly shocking... But the agents took that as an advantage and gained on them. Playing cat and mouse with Ivan's hired specialist was something he never lost in, but the screaming girl next to him—

She looked like she was about to puke.

_For the love of..._

He veered around a corner and Lucy suddenly latched onto one of his arms. "What are you doing!" he barked, but Lucy was too scared let go and buried her whole face on his muscular arm.

"I'm _holding on tight_ like you asked! I'll l-let go when you slow this monster down!" Lucy whimpered as an excuse. In truth she was just scared out of her wits and needed someone to hold on to—it was only a coincident that Laxus happened to be her first pick.

She heard him curse but he made no motion to throw her off. "Troublesome girl..." he was growling under his breath. "Heartfilla, make yourself useful and grab my phone out of my pocket."

"I'm not doing anything until you slow down!" Her stomach did a flip flop when she felt the car go even faster. "Okay okay!" She quickly stuck her hand inside Laxus' pant pocket and pulled the phone out and held it to him.

Laxus snatched it with his free hand and quickly dialled someone. After a few seconds the line on the other end opened up.

"Meet me at the Crocus cliffs with your car. Now."

The phone was dropped and he made an immediate U-turn and drove into a wide alley-way. After making a few turns, he finally slowed down to a legal speed. He's lost the agents, for now.

"You can let go now," Laxus drawled, holding in the wince of pain that was caused by Lucy's vice like grip. "Though I always knew you couldn't keep your hands off of me."

That got her to let go abruptly with angry pink stained cheeks. "How can anyone in their right mind let you out on the streets..."

"You spoil all the fun princess," he rolled his eyes.

"_Fun_?" Lucy groused, disbelievingly. _What was wrong with him?_ She was dearly regretting the decision of climbing into his car... A fairly empty road came to view and Lucy furrowed her brows. "...Why are we going to the cliffs?"

"To see someone."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions," Laxus smirked. "Maybe I'm selling you to a drug dealer."

"Funny," Lucy grumbled. She wasn't going to get a straight answer from him, so why even bother. She pulled her feet up to the seat so she could lay her head on top of her knees. That earned a disapproving glare from Laxus.

"This car is _new_."

"And I don't _care,_" she retorted. "You broke at least fifty traffic regulations in the past twenty minutes—I deserve to be comfortable in this nice Porsche before I get thrown into jail."

He was probably already formulating another ploy to make her life miserable at school anyway...

They reached the Crocus cliffs in no time. Laxus had told someone to meet him here, but who? There were a couple of girls in bikinis hanging around the edge bathing under the sun and hanging out, as it was a popular hangout spot with a magnificent view of the beach and ocean.

Laxus cut off the engine and Lucy scrambled to get out of the car. She could just kiss the sweet, _steady_ ground! There was a reason why her mom always cautioned her getting into stranger's cars... Turning to face the reckless driver of the century, she was muddled when she found no one there.

Girlish giggles on the other side filled her ears.

_Of course,_ she rolled her eyes. Everywhere Laxus went there seemed to be woman flocking him. _Bastard. _He was enjoying himself with the company of two scantily clad females. _Perv_.

Just because he had a handsome face and expensive clothes... these girls were low, just as low as the president himself.

A silver Mercedes pulled up besides Lucy, gaining faint attention of the occupants around the grassy ledge. The driver side door opened and out stepped the vice president.

"Vice prez..? What are you doing here?" Lucy paused her inner rant to question the green haired male. Realization came to her a second later. "Oh... he called you."

"That would be correct," he confirmed. Lucy noticed how Freed always carried out the blond president's orders at top priority... Wasn't he the son of a wealthy businessman too?

"Why do you take orders from him?" she asked genuinely.

Freed took a moment to look into the horizon before answering. "It's the least I can do," he replied, crossing his arms as he leaned against his car. There was a look of serenity on his face. "I wouldn't be here without Laxus."

"What do you mean..?"

"I've known Laxus since I was seven, though I really was only the son of his mother's friend at first. He was always kept away from outside influences by his father so he was very weary of me."

"Oh..." Lucy was stunned with the new information. Laxus was _shy_ as a child... whatever happened? She urged Freed to continue.

"Then one day, I was out by the pond in the Dreyar's backyard and missed my footing... I didn't know how to swim at that time and no one knew I was out there. Laxus saved me that day..." Freed clenched his car keys. "He may be manipulative and mischievous... but that's just his way of having fun."

_Some twisted way... _Lucy supplied incredulously.

"And... he's a good friend."

Was Laxus really capable of being everything Freed was telling her? It seemed so unreal—except for the part about being manipulative and mischievous.

There must have been some _serious_ issues during the blond male's upbringing.

"Nice to see you two making friends." A rather sarcastic voice droned. Laxus had abandoned the bikini clad girls (though they seemed reluctant in letting him go) and walked towards the parked cars. He nodded at Freed appreciatively before turning to Lucy. "But we need to go, princess."

There seemed to be an _endearing_ pattern for his name calling...

"We?" Lucy huffed in ridicule, no way was she going to make the same mistake twice. "Nuh uh, you're a threat to the wellbeing of pedestrians—and me!"

Laxus threw the other male his car keys. "You're free to ride with Freed. Though... don't complain when you come across the Black Ops Squad."

"The _what_?" Lucy squeaked. The Black Ops were the nation's top police force... "How would they know... But they're _just_ traffic violations! Isn't sending the private force _a bit_ much?"

"Quit your whining and hop on," he rolled his eyes, opening the door of Freed's Mercedes.

_Why are they switching cars?_

Freed was already inside Laxus' Porsche, ready to drive off. They really must have been close, for the vice president not but looked at his friend to know what the situation was._  
_

If she walked home it'll take two hours. _Oh hell._

Was this worth getting away from Capricorn? Probably not. Lucy hesitantly got in with the blond. The moment Freed drove away, three black SUVs appeared and followed after in hot pursuit.

"Are they the..?" _Yes_, Lucy answered her own question as she watched with cynicism, if this continued, they were going to catch Freed—most likely for all the violations they think he did with _Laxus'_ car—and throw him in jail. _Maybe Freed didn't know..._ "You did you_ frame_ Freed? But, he didn't do anything—oh you're so evil!"

"Don't sweat it. He's just taking them for a spin."

How could he stay so calm after all of this? And Freed considered him as a 'good' friend!

"How could you do this to your friend!" Lucy frowned, "You're absolutely cynical, the worst human being out there, rotten, cruel, and—"

"Are you done." Laxus grabbed her chin to make her face him, there was nothing gentle about it. His hands were atypically calloused.

"No because what you did wasn't cool," Lucy replied plainly, albeit a bit muffled with his hand puckering her lips. "Am I making you feel guilty about what you've done?"

She was trying his patience.

"The Justines own the private police force. They won't dare harm him, otherwise I wouldn't have let him do this." Laxus gave her a penetrating glower and released her. Suddenly speechless, Lucy humbled down into an embarrassed pout, sinking into her seat. "See what happens when you _assume_?"

The Mercedes rumbled to life and pulled away from the Crocus cliffs. Lucy expected Laxus to speed off again, but they cruised off surprisingly smooth and steady. Thus they sat in an awkward silence...

"They were hired, anyway, to bring me to a meeting I don't want to attend." He didn't know what compelled him to tell her this titbit of information, but the response he got from Lucy was pure, unbelieving shock.

"...Sorry..." she muttered, averting her gaze to the window. A moment of truth revealed a moment weakness he liked to exploit...

"Your apology was weak," Laxus teased, smiling with nothing but pointy teeth. "But I'll let it slide if you... flaunt that certain something of yours."

"What?" It didn't hit her until a minute later and she widened her eyes. "Oh. OH—go rot in hell, Dreyar. I am _not_ one of your groupies that will kneel to your ever order!"

"What a waste," he smirked. Lucy was ready to punch him when he changed the subject. "Why don't you tell me why you stowed away in my car, then?"

"That's none of your business!" Lucy glared out the window because she didn't want to look at the egoistic _pig_. They were somewhat nearing a street home of the local attraction.

"It became my business the minute you decided to get in the car with me, Heartfilla."

. . .

"I'm telling you, something smells fishy."

Natsu kicked a pebble across the sidewalk as he trudged behind Erza and Gray. Happy yawn on his shoulders. Gray raised a degrading look at the sulking boy. "Well yeah, that damn cat had ten dishes of fish."

"Meow!"

"Not that!" Natsu grumbled, rubbing his cat's head in defence, "I meant Lucy! I'm worried about her."

There was a long silence that clouded the group.

"We all are," the redhead president finally said with a sigh. Lucy was so secretive around them at times; Natsu could be dense but when it came the wellbeing of his friends, he was pretty preceptive.

There must have been something that got Lucy so alarmed—she took the first chance to get rid of them as quickly as possible. Erza knew she shouldn't pry, but sometimes she wished the blond would let loose and tell them what was on her mind.

They were her friends, and friends help each other out, don't they?

"Then let's go back and find her!" The flame head shouted without thinking as usual. He dragged Erza and Gray the other way, his mind set on going back to the diner.

"She wouldn't be there now, dim-wit," Gray scowled though he still followed behind. He was worried too, after all. "Hey Natsu! Are you crazy just crossing the street without—"

The sound of tires screeched as Natsu swiftly flipped over a silver car. He caught sight of a certain someone as he was in the air.

"LUCE!—?"

It was déjà vu all over again; Laxus wondered just how the fuck he gets himself into these kind of situations.

"Natsu! Oh no!" Lucy jumped out of the passenger seat as fast as she could and ran to aid the male. He looked perfectly unharmed, just a bit bewildered. "Natsu! Oh my goodness, are you okay? What are you doing here?"

Natsu rubbed his head sheepishly, "I was worried, so I went to go look for you..." he glanced at the other blond getting out of the silver car. "But what are _you_ doing in the car with that guy? Who is he?"

"Oh, he's just a..." Lucy tired to look for some kind of explanation. She wasn't sure she should tell them who Laxus really was and why she was in his car of all places when she'd told them she was going home.

"Lucy!"

"G-guys?" Lucy blinked in surprise as Erza and Gray ran up to meet her. Talk about bad timing...

"Hot ride," Gray whistled at the shiny vehicle, impressed. _Not the time, Gray! _Lucy prayed that he wouldn't ask what she think he was going to ask next. Tough luck—he then turned to her with a suspicious squint. "Hey Lucy, weren't you going home?"

_Busted_.

"I, uh, I-"

"I was giving her a ride home in exchange for a favor."

Upon hearing Laxus' rescuing excuse, Lucy nodded vigorously in agreement. She couldn't believe the arrogant president would come through and help her—she froze. He was grinning down at her, his words telling the half truth. She _was_ going to owe him a favor.

She cursed internally for falling right into his trap.

"Do you go to Fairy Tail?" Erza questioned with her no-nonsense authoritative voice. She was skeptic of the blond male...

"Ah, yes. Laxus Dreyar, student body president," Laxus said charmingly, though Lucy could see right through that deceiving facade. He was quick in realizing what the situation was and he knew he had her wrapped right around his fingers if she didn't want the truth to come out.

"Erza Scarlet, student body president of Love & Lucky," the redhead glared.

Laxus smirked, interesting... "I see Lucy-san was well taken cared of in her old school," he said, wrapping a finger around her blond locks and not missing the glares he was receiving from the males. "I'm glad."

"We're barely acquaintances!" Lucy blurt out when she had enough of his lies. He was trying to make it look like he was prince charming or something! _That lying little_—she slapped a hand over her mouth in horror when her friends shot her a questioning look. "I-I mean I can take care of myself well enough, there's no need for you to worry..?" she ended with shamed squeak, not wanting to look at the infuriating blond or her friends.

Silence filled the air, and finally Erza spoke again. "You do realize that Lucy's apartment is the opposite way you were heading?"

"T-that's the thing!" Lucy chuckled nervously, "Ol' _air head _here made a wrong turn. He's not so bright with streets." Payback's a bitch...even if it was in the form of childish name-calling.

"Don't rich kids have like personal drivers or something?" Natsu piped, he was suspicious but his mind suddenly decided that getting away from the silver Mercedes was more important. He felt queasy just _looking_ at it.

Laxus smirked, "You should know, after all, Lucy Heartfilla is-" his sentence was cut off by Lucy's hand.

"Ha ha, we should go now! Homework assignment, remember?" she tugged on Laxus' sleeves urgently. Her friends look skeptically between her and the blond president. Lucy offered a smile and waved. "See you later!"

"I take it your... _friends_ don't know about your little runaway," Laxus said after driving away from the trio. "How could you do this to your friends?" He spat out the term 'friends' mockingly, making Lucy eat her own words. He made it sound like she was undeserving of her friends...

But however Lucy wanted to retort, she knew he was right. How could she consider herself friends with them if she couldn't even tell the truth? Lucy sunk into her seat with guilt.

"But since I helped you out back there..."

"You call _that_ help?" Lucy gritted under her breath. She didn't like the malicious look he was giving her and she made a point in telling him so—in between angry curses.

His grin grew. "Listen _carefully_ doll, you're practically under my debt... I can do as I please with you, and you will let me because the scholarship is precious to you, no?"

She tried hard not to lash out and send them both into a tree.

"Have some fun and live a little," Laxus laughed, an idea popping up in his head. "Lets start by cashing in that _favor_ you owe me."

. . .

Angel Aguria narrowed her indigo eyes at the sight before her. What a low blow and completely degrading... it did not sit well with the young model. _  
_

"How insulting," she purred, locking eyes with the figure across the room. She stood, and her body guard, Caelum, stayed close behind as she made her way towards the exit. _Though..._ her eyes briefly travelled to the other figure. "I suppose I could have some fun."

* * *

(Confused? It'll be all cleared up next chapter!) And actually, send me pumpkin pies... I like pumpkin pies...


	8. Woe is Me

**A/N: **Ehhh, I tried. Trust me, you'll understand later when I say my ability is next to nonexistent when it comes to writing/expressing (sad) back-stories...

* * *

**Decoding**

_Laxus Dreyar was entirely too many things: too hot, too rich, too manipulating. And he has his sights set out for a certain, unsuspecting Heartfillia_.

**Chapter Eight**

**_Woe is Me_**

x

* * *

_What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as who I am._

* * *

_"You want me to...have coffee with you?"_

It was beyond the weirdest request she had ever received from him, but she was just glad that it was all she needed to do. Lucy groaned, trailing her eyes back to the computer screen.

Fingers typed away on the yellowed keyboard, stopping only once every few lines to check over the progress. Her job on filing and taking in appointments had long since finished with the approaching dusk, and just another key point on this paper and she would be done with her Literature essay.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing away the slight stab of a headache. Constantly staring at a screen full of words will do that to you... A hot bath sounded really appealing to Lucy at the moment.

It motivated her enough to key in the last word and quickly scanned everything until she was confident that it was going to be an A plus material. Pressing enter, she sighed and waiting for the paper to download into her cheap white flash drive. If she had her own computer, writing these papers would have been less of a hassle, but since she didn't, she had to try and cram her schoolwork in with her clinic work.

"Inoue-san?" Mirajane walked out with a white Pomeranian puppy that just finished all of his shots. The owner, a middle-aged woman named Inoue, left her puppy with the clinic to get his shots and promised to return after she finished some errands.

"Guess you'll have to wait in your carrier until Inoue-san arrives," she gently told the puppy. He whimpered, making the hearts of both females in the room melt.

"Mira-san, if you don't mind, I can look after him," Lucy said, already reaching out her hand to pet the Pomeranian, smiling as the puppy licked her fingers.

"Really? I'll leave this with you then," the white haired veterinarian said, setting the sky blue carrier on top of the front desk. She then went about doing her regular routine checks she did at the end of every day and suddenly paused to look at the time.

"Oh no!" Mirajane clasped her hands together pleadingly at Lucy, "Would you mind closing the clinic for me, too? I promised Elfman I would go to his Judo Tournament."

Lucy pulled a thumbs up. "Leave it to me!"

Bidding Mirajane goodbye, she carried the puppy to the waiting area where it was more spacious for him to run around. They were the only ones left in the clinic, and the Pomeranian took liberty to yap happily and run around Lucy's legs in circles until he lost his sense of direction.

"You silly puppy!" Lucy laughed, though he just continued his antics. She tried to recall the pup's name. If she'd remembered correctly... "Gus?"

He perked up, jumping up and down her legs excitedly, like he was trying to say she was right. He seemingly wanting to be picked up and petted, and Lucy lifted the lightweight puppy into her arms and sat at one of the waiting room chairs. She tickled his belly, "Oh Gus, Gus, Gus."

Gus rolled around her legs with his tongue lolled out, enjoying all the attention that was showered solely upon him. "You know, you remind me of another pup," she told Gus.

He titled his head, listening.

Lucy swept her hand across the soft, white fur in reminiscence of a Pomeranian named Plue she used to play with as a child. Plue was white as snow, with a quirky, single orange spot down the length of his snout.

_"Kaede-san, look! There's a puppy in the garden!"_

_"Must be a stray that roamed into the manor by accident...Lucy-sama! Don't touch it!"_

Lucy smiled, the old maid was always weary of animals and was very vocal about it, but the maid never seriously stopped her from chasing tiny wildlife in the giant garden.

_"I'm going to name you Plue!" The dog licked her face and she squeal. "Kaede-san, can I keep him?"_

_"Best not to get attached with it, dear. Your father wouldn't like it...plus it'll most likely be gone come morning."_

_"But..."_

_"Come now, it's time for your etiquette lesson."_

_"I'll...I'll see you tomorrow, Plue!"_

The pup always did end up coming back...always waiting for Lucy to play with him whenever school or her after-school lessons got tedious or overbearing.

_"Lucy-sama! I reckon you don't go bother Master Heartfilla right now—Lucy-sama!"_

_Plue barked behind her as she pushed the giant office doors open. "Papa! I want to show you something!"_

_"Lucy. Get that stray out of the house first."_

_"No, papa, he's what I was going to show you! This is Plue! Can I-"_

_"Lucy, get it out."_

_"But papa, can't we keep him?"_

She tried to will away the memory to save herself from what was coming next, but her mind film played on. Laying snug under her hand, Gus sighed contently.

_Silence._

_"Plue is a very good boy and I promise I'll keep him out of-"_

_Her father's metal pen slammed against the oak desk with a bang._

_"I said _no, _Lucy!_ _If you have so much time to fool around with stray animals, why don't you put more of it into your studies and etiquette? Now get it out or _I_ will!"_

A yelp from the pup made Lucy snatch her hands back in fear. She'd hurt him when she absentmindedly gripped a fistful of furry skin in the middle of her petting. "I'm so sorry...Plue," she whispered to Gus, and he tilted his head, confused to why she grabbed him or why she called him by another name, or perhaps both.

"Miss?"

Lucy looked up, and Gus's owner was standing before her with a worried expression. She snapped out of it, "Oh, hi! Inoue-san?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, the errand took longer than expected," Inoue apologized.

"That's not a problem," Lucy handed Gus to his rightful owner, "I got to hangout with this cutie. He was so well behaved."

The woman brightened up, proud to be told that her pup was obedient and kissed him on the nose with little cooes of _'who's a good boy? Gus is a good boy.'_ Lucy's smile faltered faintly before she forced it up again when Inoue turned to her.

"I thank you for looking after Gus. I'll see you at his next check up!"

After they left, Lucy checked every kennel and made sure the animals staying over night had clean water in their bowls before she locked up the clinic. She hummed to herself as she walked home in a leisure pace, stopping every now and then to greet people she always encounter on her way home.

The biker, of course, gave her his word of caution as usual to be careful of where she stepped.

Unlocking her apartment, she slung her book bag onto the ground, not caring at this point if her text books spilled out and across the floor. She'll pick it up later...right now she was too comfortable laying dead-man style on her bed. The clock on her bedside read six o'clock, and while she wanted to drop dead, she decided she'll take up on that promise of having a hot bath first.

Lucy grabbed her towel and clothes and headed for her bathroom. She blinked. Did she leave her bathroom lights on before she left for work?

Slipping back to her bedside to grab that baseball bat she hid under the bed, Lucy stealthily tiptoed towards the bathroom. _I swear if it's Natsu again..._ She kicked the door open and her jaw dropped.

"Erza?!"

"Yo," she greeted with one hand raised, much like how the flame head would when he breaks into her apartment unannounced. Erza was soaking in bubble water with her legs stretched across the length of the porcelain tub. "I thought I'd stop by to talk."

Lucy's right eye twitched. The redhead was more than _just_ stopping by... "To talk?" she questioned.

Erza nodded, patting the space in front of her. "We can talk in here. Come in, the water's great," she said with her bewilderment-filled round eyes, as if that was the naturalist thing to say to your friend on an every-day-basis.

But... The tub could fit the both of them... Kind of. Lucy situated herself across from the redhead and pulled her legs to her chest. The water rose to the tip of the tub, enfolding Lucy with warmth up to her chest.

"Lucy," the seriousness in Erza's voice made Lucy chocolate eyes gaze up, dumbfounded. "I—_we_—all could sense something wrong," she revealed.

Lucy wanted to sink into her tub and never come up again. Her friends were suspicious and worried, and it had only her to blame. She hid her face a protective wall that was her kneecaps.

"You know you can trust us. We're nakama," a pause. "We just want to know what's wrong so Natsu can take his dumbass up to the problem and beat it up—well, we all, actually," Erza offered a smile.

_"Remember, Lucy, when you com across friends who are willing to fight besides you, cherish them."_

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath, her walls were ready to come down. "Here goes nothing..."

And so Erza listened, giving Lucy the chance to confine herself in someone and let all her past troubles go. She felt a strong emotion towards what the blond had to go through as a child. It wasn't right; Lucy's father was a perfectly capable man, yet he took the father title for granted. For Lucy to have a father that didn't care made someone like her, who didn't have a father to begin with...feel utterly disgusted with the man.

But she decided not to dwindle on the matter because Lucy was perfectly happy without her father's influence. She realized that Lucy was just happy with who she had now: Natsu, Gray, herself—friends who love her.

Somewhere along the lines of her spilling out her life story, Lucy might of, sort of, also have mentioned the current blackmailesque-situation she was in—but that wasn't as important though, because she basically had it all figured out. Laxus was a jerk, but she can hold him. Somewhat.

Even so, she was touched by Erza's bold, sinister threat of pulling the blond male's appendages off limb by limb if he were to ever—she shivered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right off the bat," Lucy apologized, ashamed and embarrassed and just slightly scared for her life.

Erza shook her head, "It's not—" Before she could finish, the bathroom door banged open as Natsu _and_ Gray hopped into the steamy room angrily shaking their fists in the air.

"Don't worry Luce! We'll beat that good for nothin' prez to a pulp!"

"EHHH—GET OUT! YOU PERVERTS!" Lucy screamed, a nice red hue present on her face that was most definitely not caused by the heat of the bath. She was going to beat _them_ to a bloody pulp! A couple bath products were thrown at the protesting males before she finally managed to kick them out. _What the hell do they think they're doing...bargaining in like that... _

Lucy exhaled sharply, turning back to the redhead who seemed unfazed by the whole thing. Though Natsu-crashing-the-bathroom episodes like these were a common occurrence to _her_, she was baffled by how calm the other female was. The heart-to-heart moment was totally ruined...

"Ah...did I forget to mention that Gray and Natsu were with me?" Erza mused, "They must have been raiding the kitchen earlier."

"_Now_ you tell me..." Flabbergast she was, it felt good to finally take everything off her chest. And the best feeling? Knowing she had such caring, understanding people to call friends.

Natsu sat on top of Lucy's bed, nursing the bump on his head caused by a fast pitch shampoo bottle. He'd heard the whole thing (with Gray, who wouldn't stop shoving him to get a better hearing). He had gotten mad and wanted to stick up for Lucy (by telling her so then and there on impulse) which wasn't the brightest move... Now _she_ was mad at them.

"You should get off of her bed before she throws you out of the apartment, squinty-eyes," Gray snickered while he took a seat at Lucy's small writing desk, picking up the "novel" she wrote to continue reading where he left off last time—before he got thrown out.

"You wanna fight droopy-eyes!?" Natsu got ready to pounce. "I'm all fired up!"

A demonic aura prickled their backs s they mechanically turned their heads around to see Lucy, this time decently dress in a white t-shirt and green shorts, giving them the evil eye that could rival Erza's. They audibly gulped; Natsu slipped off the mattress as Gray dropped the novel.

"You two... heard everything..." Lucy deadpanned, making both males sweat profusely down their faces. The edge of her lips twitched, and before both males could prepare to make a run for their lives, she broke into a fit of laughter. "Idiots...I'm not mad. You can stop trembling now."

They sagged in relief and grinned, glad that their friend was feeling better. Just then, Erza emerged out of the bathroom and bonked them on the head with her fist. "That's for being loud," she informed casually. Lucy chuckled nervously. The tough president of Love & Lucky High _really_ wasn't all that bothered about being seen naked in the tub, but was rather short-fused when it came to any slight racket the two made.

They were her favorite people in the world.

. . .

Lucy rushed to pull on her socks and shoes as she stumbled out of the small apartment. She was late—so late. _My record...my perfect record..._

Natsu had decided, among all the not-too-smart decisions made by his heated noggin, that he was going to crash at her apartment. Nothing Lucy said would have changed his mind, because he was _already_ sleeping soundly on her bed like no one's business.

She was used to it, they always had 'sleepovers' and sleeping together was nothing weird for her. But Natsu—that damn flame-head, she was going to tear him a new one—he moved around _so_ much she couldn't even hope to fall asleep until late that midnight.

She could hear the faint melodious _ting_ of the bell indicating that she had five minutes tops to reach her first class. The gates appeared before her and she willed her legs to go faster, neverminding the odd glances she received from the other students just being dropped off by their personal chauffeurs.

"Yo, pretty cheerleader from the council meeting!" The blue haired freak came out of nowhere, stopping Lucy midway into the prestigious school and further agitating her.

"Get out of my way, weirdo!"

He pouted, "That's mean, cheerleader baby. The name's Bickslow." Lucy frowned and tried to side-step him, but his long arms halted her once again. "Ne, like I said, if Laxus doesn't want you around, you can come with me."

"I'm flatter, but I don't think that's going to happen any time soon," Lucy said offhandedly, not catching the amused gleam of his almost neon green eyes.

"You like him." It wasn't a question.

"That's just absurd!" If there was anything she liked, it would be to kick the blond president's lewd ass to outer space.

"Well then!" Bickslow's arm went about going around Lucy's shoulder, but she slapped it away with no effort at all. "_Ow_—so brutal, cheerleader baby!"

She had less than three minutes to get to class and the blue haired freak was really proving yo ve a hindrance. She was ready to punch him halfway across the school... _On the count of three..._

"But anyway, I was just told to remind your pretty self that there's a council meeting today. You know where to find us." Bickslow winked, smiling with his own crazy tongue-out style and left.

_I could live _without_ that reminder..._ Lucy grumbled at her misfortune of seeing Laxus' lackys so early in the morning, but now wasn't the time to worry about such trivial things. _Oh my god! I'm going to be late! _She panicked at the time and took off again.

_One minute..._

Her homeroom was just up the stairs, if she could sprint up one flight and take a left, she would be there in the nick of time. _I can make it, I can—! _Lucy came to an abrupt halt and landed on her butt, wheezing, catching herself from a collision with another girl.

"Oh! Are you okay?" the girl asked.

Lucy raised her head as she continued to breathed out of breath. The girl in front of her displayed genuine worry and helped her up. Lucy thanked her; momentarily realizing that she wasn't wearing Fairy Tail's school uniform. She had long silver hair that almost rivaled Mirajane's silky white locks, and she was _so_ pretty. _A transfer...? _

The final bell rang and Lucy gasped. "Sorry—gotta go!" She ran past in a blur of red and blond, nearly tripping over the stairs.

Angel grinned to herself, watching as the other girl carry herself with the grace of a crazed elephant. _Ah-ah, what inelegance,_ she though, strutting away. The headmaster had allowed her to visit Fairy Tail as a guest to look around the school, but she really was only here for a certain blond.

"Angel-sama." Her bodyguard Calum was right besides her.

Angel glanced across the hall, the person she wanted to see was walking towards her with his hands inside his pockets in a lazy manner.

"Angel Aguria. What a surprise to see you here," Laxus drawled, looming right over her smaller figure.

"Your sweet old grandfather let me visit," she smiled, looking at him without an ounce of intimidation. "Though, I should say seeing you on a date with another girl at _our_ meeting place was even more of a surprise. Say, you weren't trying to get rid of me...were you?"

A impish smirk rose on Laxus' chisel face as he grabbed the silver haired girl's chin lightly. She leaned to the touch. "You're just not as interesting."

"I hate men who are too straight forward," Angel replied sweetly before she pulled away.

With her hands clasped behind her back, she turned her back to the blond president. Caelum followed her without a word. "I think I'll stay a while longer," she didn't need to face Laxus to know that he was displeased with her decision. "I'd like to get to know Lucy-san more."

Inside her classroom, where she'd managed to get to without being scolded by her professor, Lucy sneezed.

* * *

Sooo not excited for the start of my junior year next week T^T


End file.
